Love is more than a word
by Totally-Awesome-Twilight-Fan
Summary: When Robin comes by a weird guy on the fair, he tells her that he can bring characters to life. With some push of her friend Daisy, she does what the man sais. Then she has strange dreams about Embry Call, a character from twilight. Could it be real?
1. The fair

**Hi (: **

**This is my first story – so don't be too hard for me. I don't have experience with , I'd love to get some constructive criticism!  
There might be some grammar-mistakes :P I did my best and tried to do it as good as I can.  
Anyway, that's no excuse. **

**** I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT! I ONLY OWN ROBIN AND HER FAMILY/FRIENDS! ****

**I hope you like it ;)**

**Xx  
**

_Robin P.O.V_

"Robin, look!" my friend Daisy shouted. She pointed at a sign that said; 'Make your fictional characters real'.

"I definitely want to try!" she continued.

"Come on, Daisy. That's just a swindle," I reacted on my superstitious friend.

She pulled me to the small red, purple tent.  
She wasn't serious about this, right?  
"It won't kill you to try," she began with a sad voice. I didn't like to give her a bad feeling, so I agreed with a sigh.  
She pulled me joyfully in the tent.  
A fat man, with some ugly hair color of brown sat in the corner on a desk chair. You would expect that the inside  
was just as purple-red colored as the outside. It wasn't – it was brown with grey. Daisy was still enthusiastic.  
"Hello," she greeted the man with a smile.

He turned around with his chair, which squeaked by his weight, and looked at daisy behind dirty glasses.  
He didn't even bother to greet us.

"Dais, this is nothing. Let's go," I whispered.

I pulled her arm in the direction off the exit. She pulled her arm back.

"Which character do you want to be real?" The voice of the man sounded polite, in some weird way. It didn't suite him.

Daisy decided to sit in front of him, obviously thrilled to be here. It almost irritated me – was I paying money for this?

"Do you know, the Twilight saga?" she asked in a mysterious voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Not personally, but I can give any character a life," he said with no emotion in his tone. Daisy screamed of enthusiasm.

"Could you do Edward? Or Jasper? No… maybe Emmet," she was more talking to herself then to the man in front of her.

"Which character will you choose, Robin?" she asked. "I bet you choose Jacob. No, he has already imprinted. Maybe Seth, or Embry?"  
She half-smiled.

"Definitely Embry. Seth is too young for me," I answered, playing the game.  
The man made a weird sound of agreement.  
While he closed his eyes, he was whispering something in a  
language I didn't understand and made some weird gestures. It was quite scary.  
Then he stood up, suddenly, and grabbed an old kettle. I had to repress a laughter.  
A kettle, come on!

He grabbed some potions with the colors blue, red and orange.  
He mixed them up in the kettle and churned it. I expected that the sludge would  
have a dirty, dark color. Against my expectations, it was bright pink and smelled like flowers.  
He put the kettle on the desk, so that we could look in it. The smudge fascinated me – it was so light pink.  
I was a little bit overwhelmed.

I cast a glance to the man who was now picking up some leaves. Maybe herbs? I couldn't tell.  
He threw them in the pink smudge and it took the dark, muddy color I expected in the first place.  
Daisy took a step back – it didn't smell too good now.  
He bottled the smudge and gave it to me. I just looked at him with a not-understanding glance.

"Drink it," he demanded.

"What? No!" I reacted, taking a step back.

"Then it won't happen. Drink it," he demanded again.

I shook my head, my eyes big of disbelieve.  
Then he looked at daisy, holding the bottle in front of him. She took the bottle with no doubt.

"One drink is enough." I looked at the bottle with disgust – she with admire.

She opened the bottle with a pop and took one drink, like the man told her.  
I waited for her to fall dead or something. The smudge couldn't be good.

"Mmmm," she said. "It's good. Can I take another drink?"

The man looked at her with an angry frown.

"No. Give the bottle back to me."

"Can Robin try it?" she turned to me. "Come on, it's really good. It's like hot chocolate," she said with a smile.

After a few minutes of convincing me to drink it, I took the bottle. 'Let's get over with,' I thought to myself.  
I took a deep breath, and drank it.  
The taste was, like Daisy said, delicious. tasted strawberry, cherry's and lost of other delicious fruit. I was surprised.

"You drank too much," the man grumbled. I gave the bottle back and apologized.

Daisy paid the man and we went outside. She pushed my shoulder to tease me.

"Was it that bad?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"It was good, actually. It's surprising."

We walked further, enlightened by the fair attractions.


	2. First dream

I woke up with a good feeling; it was vacation. I yawned and stretched my arms.  
Then I noticed the big, no _huge_ guy in the corner of my room.  
He was sleeping on a big pillow, which was obviously to small for him.  
He had a copper brown skin, dark short hair and was muscled. This reminded me off Twilight, a member of the wolf pack.  
I was sure that I was dreaming.

I couldn't stop starring. He was an image exactly from my head, how I pictured some wolf pack members.  
He looked so real that I had to remind myself that I was still dreaming. The only weird thing was that I dreamt about him sleeping.  
I guessed I wasn't very creative.  
Then the guy woke up with a big yawn. He opened his light brown eyes that were big of disbelieve.

"Who are you?" he asked suspicious. I frowned – what was this kind of dream?

"I can ask you the same question," I said challenging.

He stood up and bumped with his head against my obscene wall. He made an irritated sound.  
Then he looked at me with a total different glance – I couldn't place it. He was frozen for a moment  
and then walked to the edge of my bed.  
He seemed fascinated.

"What's your name? I've never seen you before," he said with a sweet voice.

"My name is Robin. And yours?" I asked, curious.

"My name is Embry." He grinned.

I raised both eyebrows, I couldn't manage one, and chuckled. He didn't seem to understand the humor.  
So far, the experience on the fair was in my dreams.

"What?" he asked not understanding, a smile on his face.

"Your name is Embry Call, isn't it?" I asked between the laughing. He nodded, not understanding how I knew his name.

"And you're a werewolf, or a shapeshifter," I assumed.

Now he looked at me with a terrifying glance.

"How.. do you know that?" he asked with disbelieve.

I threw the blankets of me and walked to my twilight saga books.  
I picked New moon and flipped through the pages, looking for the moment where Jacob was trying to tell Bella what he was.  
He stood right behind me, reading over my shoulders. I could feel his warmth clearly.

"Look," I said, pointing the beginning of their conversation.

He read fast, faster than I could. He turned on the page before I was even finished. It didn't matter – I could dream it.  
Every line he read further his face became more stiff.

"So, that's how Jacob told her. Who wrote this stuff anyway?" he asked with a nervous voice.

I showed him the front side of the book and pointed at the writer. He nodded, still not knowing what was happening.

"Is she a stalker or so? How does she know al these things?" I chuckled again. Was he serious?

My dream was getting weirder by the minute. Most of the time my werewolves were smarter.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

He looked at me with a glance that he missed something.

"This is a weird dream, you know. I never explained them what _new moon_ was about."

Now it was his turn to laugh. A big, loud wolf laugh. My imagination was huge.

"What?"

"This isn't a dream. Shall I pinch you to prove it?" he asked with a teasing voice.

"Seriously, this is a dream. You are a _fictional _character in a book. You don't exist."

I put the book back where it belonged and let myself fall on the bed, wondering when the dream would end.  
I preferred my other dreams, where the werewolves were easier; they knew a lot usually.

"Do I look like a fictional character?" he asked.

I looked at him one more time. He was handsome and _hot_. He looked like a 25-year old, but his glance was younger, like a 16-year-old.  
Just like the characters in new moon.

"Actually, you do. You suffice exactly to the description of the werewolf characters in new moon."

He looked offended that I thought he wasn't real. Then he pinched me in my shoulders.

"Hey! Where was that coming from?" I said irritated, smudging my shoulder.

"A dream shouldn't hurt. So I _am_ just as real as you are." He seemed very pleased with the idea I that was wrong. I wasn't convinced.

"Then tell me, why are you on your own? Why isn't Jacob around?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I was sleeping at Jake's house and than I woke up here."

He wasn't happy that I asked about Jacob. It bothered me that it bothered him.  
Stupid, hot dog.  
I grabbed my Ipod to look what time it is; Wednesday 5.10  
Could I be really awake? No, impossible.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked, jumping on my bed.

"I'm waiting for my dream to end. Not that I want it, but it can't last forever," I explained.

He rolled with his eyes.

"You're so stubborn," he sighed.

"Stubborn is my second name," I murmured. "You just have to deal with it."

I yawned, tired because of the time. I blinked a few times and yawned again.  
He looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, "You're getting tired because of me, huh?"

He looked with his light brown eyes deep in mine. I looked away, embarrassed.

"I have a question for you, then I'll let you sleep."

He moved closer to me, warming up my feet.  
I stretched with my hands to my toes, to feel the warmth. It felt comfortable.

"Aren't you afraid? That a weird guy who pretends to be Embry shows up in your room, I mean."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. It's a dream after all."

I ignored his irritating glance.

"Do you like this dream?" he asked nonchalant.

"It's a different one. I've never had a conversation with my dream-characters."

"You're not answering my question."

I rest with my head on my hands and asked myself the question if I liked this dream.  
I didn't like to hurt him. After all, he was Embry, the character I liked in the books.

"Yes."

"Yes like in you're not answering my question, or yes like in I like the dream?"

I half smiled. He was so insecure, it was almost funny.  
He poked me in my belly and I laughed.

"Yes, I like the dream."

He made an exaggerating victory gesture and whispered 'yes'.  
It made me smile again.

"Now I'll let you sleep, as I promised," he said in a sweet voice.

He jumped off the bed, so soft that I didn't hear it, and tucked me in.

"Hey, do you want me to end this dream voluntarily?" I asked, a little disappointed that he wanted me to leave.

"You need your sleep. That's all," he said like it was obvious that you sleep in a _dream_.

"In a dream? That's utterly absurd." I folded my arms and yawned.

He put his finger top on my mouth, as a sign that I had to be still.

"Will you make me fall in sleep?" I challenged.

As long as this dream will last, I could take the best of it. I've always dreamt, err thought,  
about how it would be to sleep next to a werewolf. He stroked my chin.

"No, sleep well" he whispered.

I frowned. I didn't have any imagination left, I guessed.  
I lay on my other side and closed my eyes. I was really tired now.


	3. A new world

_Embry P.O.V._

She breathed in and out slowly, her heartbeat even. She was asleep now.  
I looked at her one more time. She had brown hair, longer than her shoulders, a little bit curly.  
It was too bad that I couldn't see her eyes, her beautiful eyes. 'Behave yourself,' I said in my thoughts. 'She's just a girl'.

Just a girl was the wrong description for Robin. She was like an angel that fell out of the sky right in front of me.  
I could tell that I finally imprinted. Even if I'd experienced the feeling in Jake's, Quil's and Sam's eyes it was still new too me.  
It was so much better than I expected.

But why her? Why this girl in a place I hardly knew? God knows how far I am from home right now.  
I opened the window, so soft that I wouldn't make her awake. That was the last thing I wanted.  
I jumped outside, looking around me. I was in a district, very different then in LaPush.  
These houses are a lot bigger then the small, red-walled houses I knew. In the distance I saw a forest.

That was the perfect place to phase. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the woods.  
I slowed down when I reached it, inhaling the scent of the woods. It was almost the same as the woods in LaPush.  
I phased and recognized the thoughts of Quil, Jake and the younger werewolves. They seemd near by.

_Where the hell are you Embry?_ The thought of Jacob was mad and worried at the same time.

_Seriously man, are you running away?_ Quil's voice continued. I shook with my head, though they couldn't see it.

_I'm NOT running away.  
_  
Then my thoughts were interrupting our conversation. I experienced the talk with Robin all over again.

_So, huh? You finally imprinted._ Seth's happy voice reacted. He was on the background until now.

_Yeah_, I reacted cool, _but I have no Idea how I came here. The last thing I knew was that I was at Jake's._

Then several thoughts were thinking at the same time. Jacob cleared his throat.

_Embry, you're no where near us. If you look at the houses…_

Jacob was definitely looking through my eyes.

_This place is so different, it's like I'm in another world or something.  
_I heard some nodding sounds from the other wolves.

_Jake, did the description off how you told bella… suites how you told her? _  
It was silent for a moment and I regret my thoughts. I didn't like painful silences.

_Yes. It was exactly like that_, his voice answered my question. This made everything more weird than it already was.

_Don't you think it's weird, that they know everything about us? _Quil asked.

_I think it's better – Robin knows what you are and what imprinting is. Than you can skip the explaining thing.  
_  
I laughed unimpressed. Always Seth – thinking positive about everything. Little, happy punk.  
I ran further in the woods. It supposed to feel good, but I wasn't comfortable with the thought of Robin  
laying in her bed, unprotected. Any guy could harm her.

_It's okay, Embry. Just keep in touch okay?_ Jacob asked, after he knew what I thought.

_Always. See ya, bro_.

I didn't wait for a reaction and phased back in my human form. When I got back in her room, I hesitated.  
How would she react on me in the morning? When she finally found out that she wasn't sleeping? Would she freak out?  
'Probably, though she seemed comforted with me around' I answered in my thoughts.  
Yeah, duh, you're one guy out of her favourite book-saga.

I sat on a chair, in front of her desk and listened to her heart. I really had to concentrate, but I could hear it.  
Even and comforting. Then she stopped with breathing through her mouth and stretched out.  
I quickly left the room, hiding behind a wall. She yawned and stepped outside her bed.

When she opened the door she was walking to the bathroom, smudging her eyes.  
She looked adorable, though her hair was messy. She walked into the bathroom and bumped with her toe  
against the stairs. I suppressed a laugh and blocked my mouth with my hand.  
From another room, a boy walked out the door. He was younger then Robin, probably her brother.  
He opened the door and she screamed softly. He frightened her for a moment.

"I scared you!" he said with triumph. I could imagine her irritated face right now. It made me chuckle.

"No, you didn't," she said back, not admitting that she was scared.

"Yes, I did!" he said with the same triumph, only this time teasing.

"You remembered me about my nightmare, that I had last night." Wait, nightmare? Was I a _nightmare_ for her?  
People never thought I was scary.

"What did you dream about?" her brother asked curious.

"The first or the second dream?" she asked with her angel voice. Even if she thought I was a nightmare, I still adored her.

"Both."

The door opened slowly and I could see Robin leaning against a wall. She looked to the ground.

"I dreamt about a werewolf, Embry. He came into my room and wanted to know some things about me and-"

He cut her off, his hands covering his ears. "STOP! I don't want to hear anything about Twilight!" he said, still his hands on his ears.

I smiled. The knowledge that I wasn't the nightmare made me happy. Too happy.  
She half-smiled and rolled her eyes. I hoped her brother asked about her nightmare.

"And your nightmare?" he asked, like he could read my mind.

"Well, that he was gone. I dreamt that he just jumped out of the window to return, back to La-"

"Don't say the name!" her brother warned her.

She shook her head and smiled again. I love to see her smile. Her brother seem to know what she meant by werewolf.  
It was strange too me that we were just fictional characters in a book.  
Robin came out of the bathroom and walked back to her room. It didn't take too long before her brother followed.  
I hid deeper in the shadows off the wall. When I was sure that nobody was awake, I went back to Robin's room to look at her.

What else could I do?  
I installed me in the chair in the corner and watched her in her sleep. I had lots of time too think, it was only 6:30.  
There was one thing that bothered me; how could I stay here? I don't have a home anymore, I only have her.  
And she doesn't even know that I'm real.

Should I keep it that way? Was it better for her to stay out of my life? Was I able to leave her?  
I ran with my fingers through my hair. What a mess.  
Falling in love with a human - I refused to call it 'imprinting' that seemed so forced -  
who believed you were a fictional character.

"Great," I murmured.


	4. Do you think I'm handsome?

**Hi (:**

**A little update for now. I like to write in Robin's p.o.v because I know what  
a Twilight fan thinks.  
It's harder for me to write from Embry's p.o.v.  
But I try to keep it even (:**

**Have fun**

**xx  
**

_Robin P.O.V_

The next morning, I was exhausted. It felt like I didn't sleep at all last night. I ran with my hand through  
my hair and stood up. My body rejected with every muscle, my mind demanded me to walk further.  
When I got downstairs, my mother and Ethan, my brother, were eating.

"Do you want some cereal, honey?" my mother asked.

"No, I'm good," I answered and yawned.

"Why don't you sleep a little more? Me and Ethan are going to shop," my mother said in a worried voice.

"No, mom. I'm not a baby anymore." I smiled to convince her that I was okay.

She was always concerned when I didn't sleep well.

"I know. Why don't you at least try to sleep?" she continued. "Let me be a mother, please," she added  
when I gave her an irritated glance.

She grabbed her purse and called Ethan. He took quick one candy out of the candy bag and  
chased her to the car. I told them goodbye, and let myself fall on the couch.

"What to do.. what to do," I said under my breath. I tuned the television on and zapped.

After a few minutes, my eyes were slowly closing.

"Hello," a warm and husky voice whispered.

I could feel his warm breath on my skin and opened my eyes right away. It was my Embry.

"Hi."

He jumped on the couch, right next to me.

"How are you?" he asked. It felt odd, to have such an basic conversation.

"Good, and you?"

"A little warm, but okay," he laughed.

His expression was different. His eyes seemed worried in some way, but comfortable at the same time.  
I didn't understand what it meant.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face frowned. I looked away swiftly, embarrassed how I stared at him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering.. you seem worried about something."

Gosh, I was such a loser. He would think I'm a freak now, that's for sure.

"I'm worried about you," he admitted.

"Why? It's not that I do dangerous sports," I reacted, "and I don't like cliff diving."

He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that something will happen to you. Something bad."  
His voice was serious now, just like his eyes. I could see the honesty – he truly meant it.

"Don't tell me you're a psychic, too."

"I'm not a psychic," he assured me. "But I feel like I _need_ to protect you. I need to know that you're save."

"That sounds familiar," I murmured. He looked at me with a not-understanding glance.

"Edward says that to Bella, too. That just reminded me off Twilight," I explained.

Then I got an idea. We could watch Twilight! How would he react on _that_? The idea made me smile.

"What are you planning?" he asked curiously.

"Shall we see twilight?" I said, a smile from ear to ear.

I could tell that he wasn't comfortable with the thought to actually see himself on the television. I gave him my cutest look – at least I tried.

"Awww, don't do that. How can I say no to that face?" He covered his face for fun.

I jumped off the couch and put the DVD-player on; twilight was already in it.

"I'll make some popcorn," I said and turned to the kitchen. "Do you like salt popcorn?"

"I like both of them," he yelled back.

I picked up a simple in-two-minutes-finished-popcorn bag. I only had to put it in the microwave.  
I pushed twice the one-minute button in, and already grabbed a bowl.

"Hurry! The film is beginning! Oh no.. false alarm. There's just a deer getting chased.."

The microwave made an beeping sound and I put it in the bowl. When I got back, you saw Bella saying goodbye to Phoenix.  
And her mother with Phil, of course. I installed myself on the couch and put the bowl of popcorn between us.

"That girl is Bella?" he asked, his head in the direction of the actress Kristen Stewart.

"Yeah," I answered. "And the one who chased the deer in the beginning, is Edward."

"I see." He grabbed some popcorn, with his huge hand. He took at least the half of the bowl.  
Then he put it in his mouth – every single popcorn. I looked at him with huge eyes.

"What? I'm just eating.." he said.

I nodded and concentrated me on the movie again. Then the actor Taylor Lautner, who plays Jacob Black, came in sight.  
I grabbed his arm.

"That's Taylor!" I screamed. "Uhh.. that's Jacob!" I corrected myself.

"And you think he's hot?" he asked. Why didn't he have any questions about the movie?

"Yes. But I bet your temperature is way higher than his."

"Do you want to feel it?" he challenged. I felt my heart beating faster.  
This was so stupid – it was just a dream. And a nice one, I added with a smile.

"Look! The Cullens!" I screamed again. Rosalie and Emmet were now in sight.

"Blondie," he said with disgust. It made me laugh.

"Wow, Alice looks exactly the same. Only the real one is shorter. Wait a minute.."

I looked at him with curious eyes.

"The blonde who looks like he's in pain?" he laughed his big, loud wolf laugh again.  
"And you think these vampires are _handsome_?" he emphasized the last word.

"I think Taylor, uhh, Jacob and Krys, who plays you, are handsome. And yes, I do think that all the vampires are handsome."

He liked that I thought his character was handsome. Did he think that it had some connection with him?

"Do you think that I'm handsome?" he asked nonchalant, but I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

I quickly put my mouth full with popcorn. He didn't have to know that I thought he was handsome.  
The rest of the time he demanded to know what I thought of him. I tried to escape his question with popcorn, or 'Look! There's Jacob again!'.  
When we were by the scene on the beach, where Jacob told the Quileute legends, he was finally quiet.  
Except for the sentence; "what? Do I have long hair in this film?".  
He was somehow interesting in the relationship of Bella and Jacob – even it was all history by now.

"If-"

"Ssssh, Jacob isn't finished," he whispered quickly, and interrupted me.

I waited patiently, until he focused on me again.

"Why are you so interesting in Jacob and Bella?" I asked.

"Well, isn't it the same what we have? I mean, the relationship between werewolf and human."

"So, I'll end up with a vampire?" I teased him. He couldn't appreciate my joke.

He grabbed a pillow, so quickly, that I couldn't even protect my face. If I had blinked, I would have missed it.  
He threw the pillow in my face. Because off the shock, I fell almost from the couch. Almost - his warm arm caught me  
before I hit the floor.  
Was it his arm that I felt so warm inside?


	5. An idea

**Hi (:**

Here a little Embry-update. I hope you like it.

**xxx**

Embry's _P.O.V_

'Embry, behave yourself' I commended myself. She was there, laying in my arms. I could kiss her easily, she was so close.  
I closed my eyes and put her on the couch again.

"Thanks," she said breathless.

She concentrated on the movie again. The movie was good, but I never knew that it all happened.  
It was amazing how Edward and Bella loved each other. That Jake was in love with Bella too, seemed so back then.  
He was now happy with Renesmee – who actually was a grown up by now. They had a future.

Did I and Robin had a future?  
Robin was so different then the others of our pack. She was blank, brown hair, light-brown with a little green eyes and 16.  
And did she like me, the way I liked her, too? I hated to be so insecure – that's not me.  
How did Jake survived this?

"Robin, do you want to go for a walk? In the forest," I suggested.

"If you promise not to leave me behind, sure," she said in a happy voice.

"Why would I leave you behind?" I said confused. I couldn't imagine that.

"Nothing, just something in New moon," she said quickly and stood up.

I followed her to the hallway, where she put her jacket on. She walked to the front door, to go outside, but she waited.

"Is it cold outside?" she asked.

"Hey, don't ask me. I'm always warm." I put my hand on the door-latch, ready to go.

"We'll go inside if you get too cold, unless you want me to warm you up."

She didn't react and I opened the door. It was good to be outside, I didn't like to be so much in the house.  
Robin held her jacket tighter against herself. I walked right next to her, to give a part of my warmth. We walked to the forest –  
the same forest I was yesterday, my second day here. I lead the way, comfortable with the ground under my feet.

"Wait a minute!" Robin's voice yelled from behind.

I turned around and saw her trying to keep up with me. I waited patiently, chuckling when she finally made it. She was tired.

"I.. don't know… what you.. think.. of me.. but I'm… exhausted!" she said, breathing in and out.

'Nice Embry, you didn't think about her'. I've interrupted her sleep a couple of times, she must be very tired.  
I didn't sleep much. I didn't have to run shifts, so I had lots of energy.

"Don't worry, we can rest," I said in a comforting voice. I sat against a tree, Robin next to me. She played with a branch.

"You know, it's very hard to keep up with you. You walk so fast," she said, her eyes looking in the distance.  
The wind blew her hair backwards, like she was on a top of a mountain.

"I thought you had experience with werewolves," I said in a teasing voice.

"That doesn't mean that I can keep up with them," she answered, like it was normal to talk about werewolves.  
Maybe Seth was right. Maybe it was better that she knew everything. But why did it feel like there was something between us?

"Embry, are we friends?" she suddenly asked.

"I suppose. But can you be friends with a _dream_?" It was meant as a joke, but she took it personal.

"You think I'm nuts, right?" She was a little upset.

"No, it was just a stupid joke. You shouldn't listen to everything what I say," I said, truly regretting what I said.  
I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Embry, what is this anyway? I must be crazy – this can't happen for real.  
And.. I don't think I'm still dreaming now. How can it all feel so real if this is just a dream?" she sighed.  
"And how can this be real, if you're fictional? I'm a little confused right now." She threw the branch away.

"How can I feel so upset, so confused in my own dream?" her voice was just a whisper now.

This wasn't right. I should make everything that reminded her off her 'dreams' disappear. The bowl, the popcorn bag.  
Every little detail. Maybe then she would be happy again.

"Robin, you must be dreaming. I don't really exist, right? Isn't that enough to prove you wrong? That you are actually dreaming?" I lied.  
It was easier when I knew it was the right thing to do for her.

"Sure," she whispered, not convinced. Then she yawned, obviously tired.

"Come here," I invited her.

I put my arm around her shoulder to make her drowsy. In a few minutes she slept peacefully in my arms.  
I lifted her up, as carefully as I could, and ran in a slow velocity. I washed her hands, with a towel. I scrubbed it gently to her hands.  
Then I put her in her bed – she was still in her pyjamas. I also sprayed some perfume on her, that covered the wood smell.  
I went downstairs to the living room and threw the popcorn bag away. I put the windows open to remove the popcorn smell.  
I played the DVD backwards and put the pillows on the couch back where it belonged. After a quarter or so, I closed the windows again.  
Then I warmed up several parts of the living room. First the couch, then the kitchen, then the computer area and last the table.

When I was done, I was contented with the result.  
This should convince Robin that she was dreaming, right?  
Then Robin's mother and brother arrived with the car on the entranceway.  
I quickly took the back door, running back to the forest. This was a good moment to contact the pack.

_Hi Embry! Everything okay?_ Seth asked. I was surprised that I didn't hear any other thought.

_Couldn't be better_, I thought sarcastic, _Where is everyone?_

_Well, I'm just running for fun. The rest are eating at Emily's._

_Cupcakes and hotdogs?_ I asked. I felt my stomach already growling by the thought of it.

_Probably. And how is Robin? _He asked.

I showed him the new talk with Robin, and a part of the film.

_Wow, you have long hair in the movie?_ He chuckled. I ignored him.

_I think it's.. not right to lie to her. But from the way how you feel… I understand what you did. You just want to make her happy – and she isn't happy right now.  
_  
_I don't know how long I can keep this up, before she finds out. She already figured it out – but I try to convince her that the truth is a lie._I ran into the woods, for a moment forgetting my worries. It was easier to be just an animal when you were a werewolf.  
Then a new voice came in.

Maybe you can visit her only at night, just sometimes. Not every night – that will make her suspicious and done in.

_Hi Bro, everything ok? _Quil asked joyfully. Seth thought about our conversation and Embry understood what my problem was.

_Do you want some advice about imprinting?_ He asked.

_Yeah, I'm quite confused. It feels so good, but it's so complicated at the same time._Quil finished my thought.

And you're scared that she doesn't like you the way you like her?

_Too, but my main problem is now that she thinks I'm not real. And that I'm far away from home._  
I added the last thought quickly.

_I have to tell you, when Claire was getting older and was dating boys I was quite insecure too.  
But it doesn't matter if she doesn't choose you – you just want her to be happy.  
You just want to see her smiling, every day you'll meet her. It'll work out, somehow.  
If you two are meant to be together, then so it will be._  
_Can you imprint twice? _Seth's thought came between us.

And what if we aren't? I can't imagine that I'll feel like this twice..

_I don't know – I guess not. But maybe, if it didn't work out, that you're able to imprint on someone else,  
who wants you the same way you want her._ Quil thought. It sounded logical – except for the part that I might love someone else then Robin.  
_  
I don't want anyone else then Robin._ I thought rebellious.

_I understand. You really love her, don't you?_ Seth reacted. Like_ that _wasn't obvious.

_We don't know very much about Imprinting – even after these years. It's still a mystery to us._I asked, to change the subject. I had my doses imprinting for tonight.

How's the pack doing? No troubles in LaPush?

_Nope. Everything's okay._ Quil and Seth reacted at the same time.

_Tell the pack I said hi okay?  
_  
They made a nodding sound, and I phased back. It was twilight now. The beginning night was slowly coming up – chasing away the warmth of the sun.  
I had the sudden urge to see Robin, to touch her. I suppressed the urge quickly, with effort.  
She has already seen me this afternoon, what would she think if she'd see me twice in one day?

I walked slowly out of the forest, only leaving my footprints behind.


	6. Shopping!

**Hi (:**

Another update from Robin's p.o.v  
I try to update regulary - but my vacation is over now, so I'm not sure if I can  
make enough time to update as soon as I do now.  
But I'll try anyway.  
Oops, I uploaded the wrong version. Here's the good one.

**Have fun !**

**xx**

_Robin P.O.V_

I slept dreamless, peaceful and still not good. There missed something. 'A huge, hot wolf for example,' I thought with a smile.  
He had been stalking me in my dreams for days now. But I didn't mind. I looked drowsy at my alarm; 10:12.  
Have I been sleeping so long?  
I felt like I missed a whole day. Before I could get out of my bed, my mother came upstairs.

"Hi sleeping beauty," she smiled.

I smudged in my eyes and tried to remember what I did yesterday. The words 'Twilight' and 'popcorn' popped in my head, and of course Embry.  
I stood up, and followed my mother when she walked downstairs. I looked in the popcorn bag – it was just as full as it was earlier.  
I checked if I'd thrown the popcorn bag away, but the trash can was empty. I should feel relieved, that Embry _was_ a dream.  
But I only felt nervous. Was this the moment that my dream Embry wouldn't come around anymore?

'No, no he's just.. gone for a moment. On vacation or something'.  
I couldn't concentrate on the television – I was too worried about my missing Embry. Of course, my mother noticed it.

"What are you worrying about, hon?" she asked motherly.

"It's nothing, I just had this wonderful dream and I'm wondering if I could dream it again," I played with my spoon,  
"Is there a possibility to do that?"

"Dreams are the movies of our thoughts. But the difference between dreams and reality,  
is that you dream about things you've already _seen_."

Thanks, but I already knew what dreams were.

"I'll find something on the internet. Thanks mom," I said, thankful that she tried to help me.

I finished my cereal faster than normal, and turned my laptop on. I was eager to re-dream my Embry.  
I typed the words 'dreams' and 'summon' and looked for the result.  
I sighed of irritation – only a few sites who specifically explained what dreams actually were.  
Thanks, but no. I scrolled down, but only found some useless sites. _Dreams are the movies of our thoughts_.  
Did I have to think a lot about Embry? Was that the key? I shrugged to myself, I could always try..

I heard the ringtone of my phone and grabbed it quickly.

"Hey, Robin here," I said.

"Hi, Robin! I hope I didn't wake you up, did I?" Daisy's happy voice said. She was always an early bird.

"I'm awake for a while now, so don't worry. What's up?" I answered.

"I wondered if you could go to the city today. With me, Liza and Rose." I liked Liza, she was also a friend of my.  
But I couldn't get along with Rose. We had no connection at all. She says left, I say right.

"Sure, what time?"

"In two hours, at my place. See you then!" She almost yelled in the phone. She was maybe a little shocked that  
I wanted to come with Rose around. I had bigger worries then some ordinary school girl.

"See ya."

I threw my phone on the bed, and shut down my computer. I wasn't planning to search further for today.  
Maybe Daisy or Liza could help me with my dream.  
'Robin! Get your act together!' I shook my head a little bit, to clear up my mind, hoping that the worry about my dream would just disappear.  
I prepared myself for the afternoon and slowed it down. I checked every little detail for like three times. It hold my brain busy for a moment.

"Mom, I'm going to Daisy. We're going to shop. I won't be too late. Love you," I said quickly, grabbing my keys.

"Okay, have fun! And be careful!" I took the bike into the hall and opened the door.

"Always am. See ya!" I shut the door behind me and cycled to daisy. Her place was near mine, so I had to cycle for five minutes.  
They were already waiting outside her house, ready to go. I was the last one to arrive, though I was sure I left early.

"Look who decided to show up," Rose complained.

I ignored her and greeted Daisy and Liza, more exuberant than normal.  
To the city, I cycled next to daisy and Liza next to Rose. After all, Liza brought Rose, I was sure of that.  
Daisy didn't like Rose either. A couple of minutes and stupid comments of Rose later; we arrived at the shops.  
We put our bikes in the bike shed and walked to the first shop; clothes.

"And?" Daisy asked, when she came out the fitting cubicle.  
She wore the cutest summer dress in a light yellow color, which made her eyes look good.

"It's beautiful!" Liza reacted enthusiastically.

"You definitely have to buy that!" I reacted the same as Liza.

"It's winter," Rose said, and rolled with her eyes. Daisy ignored Rose, but I had to open my mouth.

"Just shut up," I said in a irritated voice.

Rose looked at me with arrogance and disbelieve. I couldn't believe that Liza was actually a friend of her.

"Shut up yourself," she reacted.

"Why on earth would I listen to you?"

"I'm a better person then you are."

"If you're a better person than _anyone_ in this room, then just shoot me."

"With pleasure," Rose said in a dangerous voice and walked towards me. Liza stopped her.

"Come on, don't be childish. People are looking at us," she whispered angrily.

"Good, everyone should know what a _bitch_ she is!" Rose groaned , pointing at me.

Liza pushed Rose gently out of the shop, me and daisy leaving behind. Daisy, who had changed now, came out of the fitting cubicle.

"She just knows how to ruin everything," Daisy sighed. "She crushes every little clue of fun."

I looked outside the window, where Rose and Liza were arguing.

"Liza promised me that Rose wouldn't mess this up. I don't see why she's still friends with her. You just can't trust Rose."

"That's old news," I said.

Then Liza came back in the shop, already smiling her excusing smile. She would leave, with Rose, as always.  
I sighed, knowing what would come.

"I'm leaving with Rose – if that's okay with you of course," she added the last part quickly.  
I knew the decision was already made. We would say 'it's okay,' and the next time Rose will join us and this will happen all over again.

"It's okay, Liza" Daisy said. I nodded in agreement.

"Just promise that you won't invite us, when Rose is around," I murmured. Liza stopped abruptly.

"Okay.. I promise. Bye," she whispered and hurried back to Rose, who looked with a furious glance into the shop.

Me and daisy continued shopping. In the end Daisy bought the dress and demanded that I would buy one, too.  
I bought the purple version, sure that I wouldn't wear it. I didn't like dresses very much. Give me an old pair of jeans and I'm happy.  
At the end, we drunk a milkshake.

"Look at that," Daisy said, in a voice I recognized as 'the cute boy voice'.  
I took another drink of my strawberry milkshake.

"Where?" I whispered.

She pointed at something and pretended to show me the church in the distance.  
She whispered something about 'leaning against the wall, under the church'. It was just a regular boy - totaly uninteresting.

"I'm going to talk to him, wanna come?" Daisy asked with an mysterious smile.

"Na-ah," I said, thinking about embry.

Daisy didn't listen to me, and yanked at my arm. I didn't expect it, so I fell almost off the bench.  
My strawberry milkshake was rolling over the stones, leaving a soft pink smudge behind.

When I could manage my foot in the stones, Daisy had already waved to the boy. He waved back and walked toward us.

"Dais, let me go. It's not too late to leave," I whispered

"As you wish," she laughed and let my arm go. I fell down on the street, my back towards the guy.

"Are you all right?" he asked in the warm, voice. Totally not Embry's.

"Uhh yeah, I suppose," I stood up without looking at him.

Then daisy turned me around and introduced us to the guy. He had green eyes, with a little light brown in it.  
Almost the same as mine.

"And, what's your name?" Daisy asked, interested, not recognizing him.

"Colin," he smiled. He was beautiful when he smiled like that.


	7. Cheater

**Hi (:**

**I begin with a little Robin P.O.V. A kind of end for Chapter 6; Shopping!  
I thought it was Embry's turn to have a conversation from his P.O.V.**

**Hope you like it !**

**xx**

**P.S The text that is bold, like this, is a text message. You probably would figure that out on your own,  
but just so you know.**

_Robin P.O.V_

We had talked for hours, when my Phone vibrated. Three missing calls and a text massage. Strange, I hadn't noticed anything.

**Robin. Call me. NOW.**

I could tell that my mom texted that too me.

"Who's that?" Colin asked, leaning closer to me, trying to read the message.

"My mom. I forgot the time."

"You should call her," Colin said.

"I was getting on that one," I sighed and left the table. I walked in an alley, calling my mother who was on my speed dial.

"Mom I-"

"ROBIN!" she yelled through the phone, not letting me finish. "WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO!"

"Mom relax, I-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX! I WAS SICK OF WORRY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE.."

"I know! And I'm sorry! I'll go home right now."

"You better will!"

She hung up and I walked back to Daisy and Colin. They were talking – and Colin suddenly stopped when he saw me.  
He had this strange sparkle in his eyes, which was kind of cute.

"I'll have to go. I'm way too late," I explained. Daisy nodded and stood up, Colin doing the same.

"Am I allowed to drive you home, ma'am?" he asked with a polite voice. I laughed.

"I'm on my bike – I don't have a car." He raised one eyebrow, definitely not believing me.

"Seriously, my bike is over there," I said, really meaning it. I pointed at the bike sheds.

"The pink one?"

"Purple," I corrected him. He clicked with his tongue.

"I still can give you a ride. My car's big enough to put your bike in there."

"And Daisy's?" I asked, expecting him to say no.

"I think so. I have my dad's car now, so it should fit."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think my mom will appreciate it if I get home too late and then come home with a stranger."

'And I don't know if I can really trust you', I added in my thoughts. Though, Colin was a very nice guy.  
I don't think he is a rapist, but I shouldn't make my mom angry now. If that was possible.

"I understand. And is it okay with you if I have your number?" he asked, again in a sweet voice.

My first reaction was 'no', but he was so nice to me today. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down swiftly.

"I really have to go now, see ya."

"Bye, beauty," he winked at me. I smiled and looked at the ground. I was so bad at these things.

_Embry P.O.V_

"You're grounded!" Robin's mother said in a strict voice, still calm.

Robin didn't argue with her, but went straight to her room. I was this afternoon just as worried as her mother was.  
She promised to be home early, but she was at least 1 and a half hour too late. It was so unlike her. She sat on her chair, sighing.  
She was definitely not happy with herself that she was so late, but I could tell that there happened something else.  
Something she liked. Bought a lot of clothes? Find new shoes?

I never understood the relationships between shoes and woman.  
Once, I hid the best shoes of Kim, Leah, Emily and Nessie. Nessie, Kim and Emily didn't really bother. They just thought it was weird.  
But leah.. oh boy, she was furious. I almost gave her the shoes back when she interrogated every man, she couldn't believe that a woman did it, in LaPush.  
I couldn't stop laughing when it was my turn. Leah being angry was just a joke. I admit to her that it was me and she chased me for three days.  
If I could do it again, I would grab my chance.

When her head was resting on her desk, her eyes closed, I walked to her room. She opened her eyes quickly and smiled when she saw me.  
She jumped out of her seat and ran towards me.

"You're back!" she said joyfully, a little surprised.  
She wanted to give me a hug – her arms wanted to wrap around me – but she hesitated. It didn't bother me, I was already happy that she missed me.

"You sound surprised," I said, looking into her eyes. She looked at her feet, embarrassed.

"I didn't think about you a lot today, so I thought I had to wait until tomorrow." I frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"So, when you think a lot about me, I suddenly show up?" I laughed about her theory.

"I know it's stupid. But you weren't there last night.."  
I shrugged.

Then her phone vibrated. I wanted to grab her cell phone, which was closer to me than to her, but she managed to slip alongside me.  
I followed her, not making to much sound. She had a text message, from an unknown number.

**He beauty ;) Hope you don't have too much trouble.  
Had a nice time in the city. I hope to see  
you soon. xx Colin**

She quickly hid her cell phone when she noticed I stood behind her.

"Who's Colin?" I said curious.

"Nobody," she said, storing her cell phone.

I lifted her up and threw her on her bed. I tickled her, demanding to tell me who Colin was.  
She laughed and protested at the same time. She couldn't get out her words.

"Embry!" she could say between the laughing.

"You know what you have to do," I smiled.

Then she pushed my arms away. I didn't use all my strength to tickle her – I could easily break a bone – it was unexpected.  
I fell almost face forward, but I could catch myself with my arms, my hands next to her. I could feel her breath on my skin. Her eyes sparkled.

"So, is Colin your secret boyfriend?" I teased.

Her eyebrow became a frown, her eyes looking weird at me. She was so close now, it was hard to resist.  
It was stupid that I didn't allow myself to touch her.

"No, definitely not."

"Then what is he?" I asked curious. I smiled flirty at her, hoping that she would tell me the truth.

"I met him this afternoon. He's kind of cute, but I-" then she suddenly stopped.

She looked at me, her face screaming for a reaction. I was done with holding myself, and let me fall next to her.

"Are you mad?" she whispered. I laughed, amused. She cared about my feelings.

"Should I be mad?" I asked. She played with her fingers, nervously.

"I feel like, I betray you or something. I can't describe it." She still focused on her hands.

"Like in cheating?" I asked, wondering if we were a thing.

She punched my shoulders.

"Ouch! You're hard," she complained, smudging her hand.

"I'm sorry, but you should have known that," I said, taking her hand. I gave a quick kiss. "There – does it still hurt?"

She couldn't answer right away – her heart was beating loud and hard now.  
I was glad that she didn't punch me, I didn't want her to break her hand. Or wrist.

"That felt.." she was searching for the right word, "Real."

That got my concentration. I was breaking the rules now.

"So, you're dream Embry is now a good hand kisser?" I joked, with a nervous undertone.

"You know, what if you weren't a dream? What if that stupid potion worked?" she asked.

"Potion?" I asked, not understanding. Was she a magician? Well, that was fine with me – after all I wasn't human either.

"I went to a fair, with my friend Daisy. She really had to go to this man, who could give fictional characters a life."

Yeah sure, but I had a life back in LaPush. I wasn't really fictional, was I? How else could I be alive?

"He made a potion, and you had to drink it. It looked very filthy, but the taste was good actually. Like I tasted all kinds of fruit, all mixed up together."  
Wait, she seriously drank a potion from a weird man on a fair?

"That could be dangerous – you never know what he might put in that potion," I warned her.

"I thought so, too. But Daisy drank first, and was still alive. So I thought I could try it, too, though it was a swindle."

I had to come up with an idea, to convince her that I wasn't real. My eyes flickered around me, staying at the camera.  
I could make a picture, and then delete it later.

"May I borrow your camera?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure," she answered, not understanding why I need a camera.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed it. I turned it on, sat on the floor in front of her bed and hold the camera away from me.

"Say cheese," I said, clicking on a button. The camera flashed and Robin tried to grab the camera.

"I want to see the picture," she said complaining when I hold it further then her arm could reach.

"Be patient, I'll show you."

I had no idea which button I was supposed to push, but I managed to show the picture.  
She was looking gorgeous, of course. Maybe I'll keep the picture anyway.

"You look nice," she said, holding her head crooked.

"You look much better," I complimented her. She shook her head, not willing to start the discussion.

I looked outside, it was almost dark now. I should let her sleep.

"It's time," I whispered, my fingertip touching her nose before I stood up.

"Time to go?" she raised her eyebrows. "Do you have a time limit?"  
I smiled.

"Like you said, dreams can't last forever."

"Sometimes it does," she challenged.

"Nice try. Goodnight Robin." I quickly touched her cheek and left the room.

"Wait!" She ran behind me. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Are you afraid that this is the last time?" I said, happy that she liked me around her.

"Yeah, but will you?" her voice sounded insecure.

"I will," I promised her.

I couldn't help myself, and stroke quickly her cheek again, breaking my rule.  
I was such a cheater..


	8. Colin ?

**Hi readers (: **

**I'm sorry that it took long for me to update now.  
I lost my inspiration for a while. So, I want to formal introduce you to  
Colin's P.O.V in this chapter (:  
I got stuck when I wrote from Robin or Embry's, so I thought it would be a good idea  
to make a start with Colin. I'm not sure if I should keep on writing from Colin's P.O.V so  
tell me if you like it.  
Of course, I would update Robin and Embry's P.O.V more regullary then Colin's.  
They are the main characters after all (:**

Hope you like it!

**xx**

_Robin P.O.V_

The next morning, I was eagerly to wake up. I was so curious if the picture would still exist.  
I've thought about hundred different scenes. What if Embry was real? Only the thought of it made me smile.  
Now I realized how less I'd asked about him – there were now tons of things I wanted to know.

How was it out there? Who was his favourite person? Did he already imprint? Could he still contact the pack?

'Easy Robin, it isn't sure if he _is_ real'.

'Yet,' I added with a smile.

I grabbed my camera quickly, my fingers pushing every button it could reach. That meant I had to start over a few times.  
When I had the right screen in front of me, I went through the photo's. There was nothing.  
I checked every map – not finding the picture I wanted to see.

"No, no," I whispered, frowning my eyebrows.

This couldn't be true. The picture just simply disappeared. How could it be?  
Yesterday was so real, and I couldn't imagine him stroking me, and kissing my hand, could I?  
I checked it one more time, and had now the prove that I was wrong. That it was a dream after all.  
It hit me, though I could've expected it.

I didn't expect my reaction during the dream, the beating heart, the nice feeling in my stomach.  
I smiled only by the thought of it. Was I falling in love with my dream? Well, _that's_ pathetic.  
When I came down, my mother was looking at me with a smile. I knew that she knew something, what I couldn't tell.

"Mom, did something happened?" I asked suspicious.

"No, why?" she asked in a too innocent voice. I waited for her to continue.

"You met a boy yesterday, huh?" she asked.

I frowned.  
"Who?" I asked.

"Colin, the son of a friend of mine. She texted me this morning." I walked away, grabbing something to drink.

"Oh, Colin," I murmured.

"And?" she asked curious.

"What and?" I _so_ didn't want to have this conversation.  
Colin was just some boy I knew from the city, not my boyfriend nor my friend.

"What do you think of him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know him very well. I _think_ he's nice."

"So, it's fine with you that we are going to see Colin today?"

What? Seeing Colin? _Today?  
_  
" Since when do you know Colin's mom?"

"Since a while, we are in the same yoga class."

I cursed my mother for doing yoga. They probably would try to couple us.

"Are you worrying that he doesn't like you?" she asked, serious now.

"Mom!" I warned her to stop it now. She shrugged and grabbed her cell phone, probably to text Colin's mother.

_Colin P.O.V._

"You're house is beautiful," she gasped.

I expected this reaction, everyone does. My father was a successful business man.  
I don't even know for sure what he does, but he travels a lot. I don't see him very often.  
He thought he could fill his empty place at the diner table with money and a big house. Money makes the world go round after all.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Do you want to look inside?" I asked when I got an angry glance from my mother.

It wasn't Robin's fault – she was a nice girl. I did actually flirt with her. But when my mother gets involved, she messes things up.  
I've experienced it before.

"Sure."

I lead her into the hallway, and said something about the history of our house.  
It was a little bit old-fashioned – at least the outside. But it still took the breath away of a lot of people.  
I've always used it to impress girls. But with Robin it felt odd. I showed her first the basic things; one of the four living rooms,  
and one of the five kitchens. I skipped the other 'fun' rooms. I didn't want to show off when she was in the room.  
She got suspicious when I showed so little rooms when the house was so big.

"You're hiding places for me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Me?" I said in an too innocent voice, just to tease her.

She opened one door – the worst door she could pick. It was the indoor pool, the biggest room in the house.  
It looked more like a tropical pool somewhere on vacation. I predicted another gasp reaction, but this time it was different.

"You were hiding a _pool_ from me? That isn't a good thing to hide you know," she said. I laughed.

"You got me." I hold my arms in the air, as a gesture of surrender.

"Is there a bowling place hidden in here, too?" she asked.  
Actually, it was. I wasn't sure how to answer. She could tell that the answer was 'yes', on my reaction.

"No way! A bowling?" she asked.

"Sort of," I admitted. She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, yes."

"Do you eat caviar in the afternoon, too?" she teased.

"No, it's gross," I said in disgust.

I've tried it once, when I was just a little spoilt kid. I couldn't help it – my parents, or the nanny's, raised me with money.  
I never had to work for everything. I was always different then the other rich boys, I hated caviar for example.  
And I hated to go to etiquette. My mother literally dragged me along to every lesson.

"You know, I would have never guessed that you'd be spoiled."  
It was a good thing that I made that impression. I couldn't tell if she still thought the same about me.

"Does it make you think different about me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," she said.

"In which way?" I asked quickly. I didn't know why, but it was important how she thought about me.

"Well, I picture you as a nice, polite guy. Now you've added rich to the list," she said simply.

I half-smiled. I wondered if Robin would be like Vanessa – the only girl I've really loved.  
She looked a bit like Robin, but she was just using me. She let me buy things for her,  
that were way too expensive for just a girlfriend. I didn't think she was that kind of girl, but I didn't know her very well.

"So, are you showing me the bowling room or what?" she walked in the north direction, leading the way.

"Errr… Robin?" I said. She turned around. "It's that way," I chuckled.

She walked quickly to me, and led again the way – this time the right one.

"I knew that," she said stubborn and opened a door.

"Sure you do," I said.


	9. Hiking

**Hi (:**

**I got a bit of my inspiration back. I only have one problem; I write a lot about  
things that are going to happen in the story, but it's not the good time to happen yet.  
Anyway, I tried to write a long update (I'm a little bit making up for the very late update)**

Hope you enjoy :)

**xx**

**(The big space between the two parts means that I skipped a part. They are in the 'second part' already in the woods)**

_Robin P.O.V_

We were on our way home. Ethan was alone at home and my mother got worried. I was actually sad when I had to leave.  
I felt really comfortable with Colin around.

"They have a nice house, don't they?" my mother asked, her eyes focusing on the road.

"Yes," I answered absent and looked outside. I waited for the question about Colin.

"And did you have a nice time with Colin?" she asked calm.

"Yes," I answered in the same absent voice.

"Does that mean, I see him more often?"

"I guess so," I murmured.

She just couldn't stop smiling – it was almost embarrassing. She was even happier about Colin than I was.  
I wanted to burry my head in my jacket.

The weather was still nice. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze.  
I liked that kind of weather the most – not too hot, not too cold. I helped my mother with setting the table for outside.  
After dinner, we had homemade apple pie.

"My favourite," I smiled when the pie was being served.

Ethan took the biggest part, and threw almost the whole sugar bottle over it. I suspected that he had a sugar addiction.  
My father wasn't home, he was still at work. I see him most of the time in the evening, and in the weekends.  
When he's a week gone, traveling for his work, I don't even remember it. I use to spend the day with my mother.  
Of course I do care about my dad, I'm not heartless.

"Ethan, you do the dishes for tonight," my mother ordered.

"Aaah, I did it last time!" Ethan complained.

"No you didn't. I'm sure Robin did it last time," she respond.

I smiled continent when Ethan stood up with an annoying face, heading for the dishes.  
My mother picked up some plates and the cutlery to bring it to the kitchen. I walked to my room, to read in breaking dawn. I  
had read the saga over and over again, but it still hold my interest. I grabbed the book gently from its place, I didn't want to damage it, and lay on my bed.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" I quoted the book silently.

I ignored the first itchy feeling on my head, but when it seemed to double I couldn't resist. I felt something weird, feathery.  
_Feathers_, I thought with a smile.

"Embry, I know you're here," I said in the unknown.

He jumped on the bed, disappearing out thin air.

"Boo," he whispered and installed himself on the bed.

He was almost as big as it. I walked to my mirror, and saw lots of feathers in my hair and on my back.

"Embry! What have you done?" I yelled when I couldn't get it out of my hair.

"You asked 'why am I covered in feathers?', I thought it was funny to make sense of your question."  
He tried not to laugh, but I could see him smiling.

"I'll take them out," he chuckled.

"You'd better," I warned him playfully.

He picked the worst itching feathers, but left some ones behind.

"What will you do if I'd stop now?" he challenged.

I pretended to think. "Hmm.. I will be _very_ mad."

He grabbed a chair and sat on it, waiting for me to get mad probably.

"I mean it, I won't be gentle."

"Bring it on." He smiled one of his most adorable smiles.  
My mind just got blank – I melted right away.

"I-I… uhm.."

Damn, he made my head span right round. I rested with my head on my hands, to make me think clear again.  
He stood up and touched me lightly on my cheek with his hand. I looked up, right into his eyes.  
_Stop looking at him. For your own sake! _I commanded myself.

"Are you all right Robin? You look as white as a sheet," he said worried.

"Give me a sec," I brought out. I closed my eyes and inhaled deep.

He waited patiently for me to 'recover'. I was so mad at myself – how could I be so out of control from a _boy_?  
From a dream, for crying out loud!

"Do you want some fresh air?" His eyes stood worried.  
He probably waited for me to collapse.

"If you'll get those feathers out of my hair, I'll go outside," I promised.

"Promise?" he asked innocently.

"Promise."

We walked to the bathroom and he picked every feather out of my hair, as he promised.  
My hair was a mess, it looked like a haystack.

"You don't have much experience with girls, do you?" I guessed. He looked ashamed.

"No," he admitted. "I don't really understand why girls are so attached to their hair. And their shoes."

He laughed his loud laugh, and I felt like I missed something really funny.  
I went through the sentence in my mind, but I couldn't discover something funny.  
My confused look made him laugh even harder.

"I've hid the shoes of Leah and the other girls in La Push once. Leah was furious – she was mad for days. When she found out it was me… Oh boy, she had been chasing me for 3 days."

I imagined Leah (at least how I pictured Leah) furious. I thought she was very cool in the books,  
but a little bitter. I couldn't stop laughing.

"If you dare to hide my shoes.." I joked.

"Yes?" His eyes were curious.

"Than I will ban you," I said, more serious now.  
Of course I didn't mean it, I was just waiting for his reaction. He seemed shocked, his face was stiffened now.  
It scared me.

"To come back on your promise, do you want to go outside?"

"As in now?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, why not? Don't worry – I'll protect you," he teased. I was glad that I didn't ruin his buzz.

I walked to the window. You could hear the wind, the sweeping trees. A translation for cold.

"I don't know. It's cold out there," I said.

"Please?" He smiled so sweet, and I melted again.

"Okay," I agreed.

Before I could protest again, he lifted me up and walked downstairs.  
He grabbed my jacket and literally ran outside, with me still in his arms.

"Embry, I really don't want to hike," I complained when my foot got stuck in the mud, again.

Why on earth did I agree with this? I imagined myself and Embry, warm, at home with hot chocolate.  
We sit in front of a fire (maybe for me a blanket but I wouldn't need that for long), he takes me in his arms…

I didn't even bother to free myself – I rather stay here than go an inch further in the woods.  
Embry came quickly towards me, lifting my foot up like it was so simple. When he walked further, I stayed where I was.

"Robin, come on! We're almost there.." he yelled.

"You can't force me," I challenged.

He ran towards me, so quickly that I couldn't react. He locked me into his big arms.

"Robin, will you please, _please_ go with me for this one single time?" he said in a begging voice.

I heard myself agree with him before I could even think.

"Will you carry me?" I asked. As long as I was _hiking_ I could take the very best of it, couldn't I?

"Sure, sure," he smiled.

He lifted my feet from the ground, and before I knew it I lay in his arms. I rested with my head against his chest,  
comfortable that it was finally warm now. He wasn't even tired – his breathing was still even and warm, though he was running now.

"Embry, am I not even a little bit heavy?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Silly Robin."

"A tiny bit?" I tried again.

"I'm offended. Do you think I'm weak?" he joked.

I didn't know why, but I had so many questions for him.

"Do I smell bad to you?" I remembered that the scent of a vampire makes the nose wrinkle of werewolves.

"No," he laughed of my probably stupidity.

"And let's for argument sake I was a vampire. Than I do smell bad to you, don't I?"

"I don't think so, but we're here."

I didn't even noticed that we've stopped. His body seemed to belong in the woods. I was sad that he was so swift,  
I preferred his arms than the cold surface under me. I already felt the goose bumps from under my jacket when he placed me on the ground.  
I wrapped my arms quickly around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"It's cold," I complained, pushing myself against his body. He stroke my hair.

"I wanted to bring you here, because you can see the stars here so bright.. it's really beautiful," he assured me.

He pulled my arms off his body, and let himself fall on the ground. I settled me right next to him, almost on top of him.  
I was glad that I had the cold wind as an excuse.

"Look," he said, pointing at the sky. A falling star.

"You can make a wish now," he whispered in my ear.

What to wish if you had everything you need? Maybe that he could be real somehow. Or that I could stay forever in my dreams.  
I chose for both. Then a new cold wind came up and I shivered. Embry wrapped his arms around me, to warm me up.  
I looked to the sky above me and was fascinated by the beauty. The stars were so bright from here, it was like I could touch them.


	10. Leaving or staying?

**Hi (:**

**Now an Embry update - to keep it even. I don't have much  
to say about this part.**

I hope you like it (:

**xx**

**EDIT: I don't know what it is, but somehow my parts always get messed up, though I checked them before. I decided to upload it again.**

_Embry P.O.V _

We talked a while about unimportant things; the cold air, the beautiful sky, some weird noises from the woods.  
She definitely was scared of every single bug in the woods. She freaked out when a little, tiny spider was walking on her arm.  
"What? He could bite me," she had said.

"So, you didn't tell me about your day," I said.

She lay on my chest, the grass was too cold in combination with the cold air for her. She had one hand on my chest,  
the other one hold my hand. She buried her face deeper in my chest.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't want to talk about that," she murmured.

"Why not? I bet your day was. . . interesting." More interesting than mine.

"I was with, errr, Colin," she said quickly, and she hold my hand tighter.

She expected me to be mad or something.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, still polite. Her hold loosened.

"Yes. He is really nice," she murmured a little bit shocked.

"That's good, right?" I asked.

I didn't know if she really liked that Colin guy, but I didn't feel any threat of him.  
Guess that's an imprinting thing – not getting mad or jealous.

"Embry, can I ask some questions?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

She can ask me every question, except that dream thingy. She had to believe that a little while longer,  
for in case I had to go back somehow. I could disappear easily, she was just out of Embry-dreams.  
Could I live with that? Leaving my one and true love behind to not involve her in the magical world, who she already seems to know?  
Maybe it was dangerous…

"Who do you like the most from the pack?"

"Jake and Quil of course."

"They've already imprinted, don't they?" I could tell where she was going, and I wasn't sure if I could lie to her.

"Yes. . ."

"Isn't that annoying to be around with imprinting people?  
I've read in the books that Jacob had a hard time with imprinting, before he met Nessie.  
And I wonder if you think the same."

I was glad that she didn't ask me if I'd already imprinted. Now I didn't have to lie.

"I don't think it's annoying. It's a part of who we are – you can't escape it."

"So, you see your werewolf form and your human form as one personality?"

One. Not in the beginning – you lose most of your personality, which is hidden deep inside.  
But later, you get yourself back. Or most of it.

"For now, I do. Only in our wolf form, we get these animal instincts."

"Do you kill animals? For food I mean?" she asked curious.

She turned and lay on her belly, to face me. I had to stop the sudden urge to kiss her.

"No, I never did. I prefer human food," I sighed.

"If you could choose to be human again instead of a werewolf, would you choose human?"  
That was a hard question I needed to think about.  
If I wasn't in this 'magical world', would I still have met Robin? I bet I didn't.

"No," I said in a certain voice.

"Why not? Jacob wanted to be human again.. in the books."

Why did she know so much about Jacob? I thought the books were from Bella's perspective – not from Jake's. Maybe I should read the series.

"Being werewolf has it's plus sides."

"Like?" Her eyes sparkled. She really enjoyed to talk about werewolves.

"I'm never cold. I can cliff dive from the highest cliff. And, I have a lot new brothers."  
And imprinting of course. First I thought it was a little overrated. I never had to imprint, I was glad with what I had.  
I didn't need a change. But now I've experienced it, it feels so damn good.

"And a sister," she added.

"Sisters," I corrected her.

"Is there a new girl werewolf?" she asked confused.

I could hit myself – why did I brought this up? The new werewolf girl was Lena.  
I actually dated with her, before I ended up here. She was nice, but I guess she felt more for me than I felt for her.

"Lena. She joined like. . one year ago? I'm not sure. Anyway, she's the new kid."

She rest on her arms, paying more attention.

"How does she look like?"

"Just like the other girls in La Push. Dark hair, copper skin."

I thought I said the right words, but she didn't seem too glad with that.

"Brown eyes?" she asked. I nodded, and she let herself fall on my chest again.

"That's _so_ mean. Another perfect human added in the saga," she sighed.  
She thought we were _perfect_?

"Nobody is perfect," I answered seriously.

She raised her eyebrows. "If you're not perfect, than why do you _not_ exist? Why aren't there guys like you?"

She wanted a guy like me.  
"Is that a compliment?" I joked. She just smiled and looked the other way.

"Maybe someone like me already exists, and maybe he is closer than you'd expect," I said in a mysterious voice.

I wouldn't tell her more, I let her figuring it out by herself. From the silence that followed, I concluded that she was thinking.

"Is it now my turn to know you better?" I asked smiling.

"Hmm I guess." She lay again with her head on my chest, probably tired. I will carry her on our way home.

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Werewolves."

"What are your hobby's?"

"Cliff diving," she said.

"Come on Robin," I laughed and tickled her. She fell from my chest on the grass.

"Ugh, it's cold," she complained and shivered.

She eagerly put herself in my arms. Now her head was against my chin.  
She _was_ testing me or rather seducing me. I inhaled and exhaled deep, to control myself.

"I'm really not that interesting. Just a human," she said simply. "Werewolves are much more interesting."

"You're interesting enough for me."

"You know what, I'll make you a deal," she said sleepy. "Another time, you can ask me everything you want, but for tonight.." She yawned.  
I totally lost track of time. Who knows how late it might be.  
I stood up, without her letting fall on the grass. She was almost gone.  
I could see that she didn't want to sleep (or end this 'dream').

"Embry, you will be there next time?" she whispered.

"Of course."

She nodded, and than fall asleep. I ran swiftly through the woods, trying to move her as less as possible.  
When we were in front of her house, she was till asleep. I jumped on the garage, and from there into her room.  
Where was she when I found her? Oh yeah, in her bed with that book. When I wanted to place her on the bed, she hold my arm.

"Don't go Embry," she whispered.

I was sure that she was sleeping, her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I won't leave you," I whispered back. Her hold loosened and I put her gently on the bed.

"I love you," I whispered before I jumped out of the window.

It was nice here, the sun shone here a lot. The pack should live here – it was much better than the rain.  
But the vampires couldn't live her, so there wasn't a chance that Nessie would come too.  
And Jake is the leader after all. But that doesn't count for me, does it? I could live here if I wanted to.  
Nobody could keep me away from Robin. Only she could tell me to stay away.  
I phased in the forest, I hadn't phased recently.

_Embry, you can't stay there,_ Jacob groaned.

I let my wolf paws sank into the grass and ran a few circles near by Robin's house.

_Why not?_ I asked, knowing the answer. I couldn't fill my wolf pack duty when I was gone.  
_I didn't want to tell you, but there's something big coming up._ Jacob explained his words with a memory.  
I saw Alice, staring in the distance with the blond guy, Jasper I thought, right next to her.

"What do you see, Alice?" he said and hold her hand.

"There's a new vampire group. They are created by a .. human?" her voice sounded surprised.

"There are now 10 of them, and they're heading to.. Forks."

"Why?" Bella's worried voice said.

"They want to attack us, that's their order," Alice whispered. Than the memory end, and I was back in the woods again.

_Alice said that they are stronger than newborns, and that they _can_ control themselves.  
They are growing in numbers… we don't know how long it takes before _we_ are outnumbered.._ Seth thought in a serious voice.

This was bad, really bad. My brothers needed every wolf they could get at the moment, especially an experienced one.

_I… but Robin.. I just can't leave her alone.._ Only the thought of leaving Robin broke my heart.

_I'm sorry bro,_ Quil said in a sad voice.

First choice; go back to La Push to join the pack again, and leave Robin behind.  
Second choice; stay here with Robin and risk the death of all my friends, who are actually my family.

_Can't you take her with you?_ Seth asked.

_Yeah good idea, her parents won't be concerned about her when she suddenly leaves for a few days._ I thought sarcastic.  
_And by the way, she thinks we're fiction.  
_  
_Oh yeah, fiction. I forgot that one,_ Seth chuckled.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ I thought with irritation.

_You have your duty_, Colin came in.

_And your true love,_ Quil continued.

_You have to make the right choice,_ Jacob advised.  
_  
I can't see what the right one is right now.  
_  
_Why don't you let her decide? Explain the situation, I bet she'd understand. And by the way, I think she loves you too,_ Seth said.

_I don't think she's ready to know the truth._ I thought as a reaction to Seth.

_Maybe you should give her more credit. She has read the books, huh? I bet she wished that it was real. _

_What will you think if I'd tell you that Superman is real? _I thought.

_Superman? Jeez, why superman? _

_I'll believe you. Mind reading, remember?_

_I don't think so.. I'll have to see it with my own eyes,_

_I have an idea. Why don't you phase in front of her? That _has_ to convince her,_ Quil suggested.

_You could do that. Charlie's reaction on mine wasn't a good one, but maybe she'll be more open for it, _Jacob said, thinking that I should give it a try.

_I don't want to force her to come with me. She has to leave everything behind if she'd come with me, _I thought in a guilty voice. _Maybe it's better to leave now – so that I won't hurt her.  
_

_And your own happiness? _Quil thought. _Doesn't that count at all?_

_No. I have to do what's the best for Robin._

_Embry, maybe you are the best for her. Maybe you aren't a crush. . it never is with imprinting._

_I'll come back. Don't worry. _I assured them.

_Guys, let Embry run alone. We will do.. something else,_ Jake ordered.

I heard several thoughts leaving, until only Jake's thought was there.

_Embry, you don't have to torture yourself you know. _He thought.

_I'm not. I'm making it easier for everyone._

_Take your time. The fight won't be tomorrow. See you, bro._

_Thanks Jake.  
_  
I was glad when I was alone now. How could a night that began so good, end so bad?


	11. Different worlds

**Hi (:**

**The last time I updated, was like ages ago. I'm very sorry for the ones who were  
following it to wait with the updates. The thing is, I'm writing another story with a friend of mine.  
It's a pretty cool story - but I'm not sure if we'll upload it  
****Anyway, that's why I got so distracted. I wasn't inspirated anymore for the fanfic, so I concentrated  
on the other story - and that's how I got my inspiration back.**

**Well, to admit it I'm not really happy with this part. It's just that I'm thinking so foreward all the time, that  
this seems silly to write! But it's important for the story, so I have to hold on.**

**Hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

**TATF (totally-awesome-twilight-fan ;] )**

_Robin P.O.V._

I woke up because of the sunbeams. I was glad that they interrupted the dreamless part of the night.  
My dream with Embry was _a lot_ better this time. He was just so close. I pushed a pillow against my face to stop the grinning.  
Embry was so sweet, funny, totally handsome and caring. It was almost cruel how perfect he was.

I remembered the feeling when I lay on his chest, when his literally hot skin touched mine.  
I could only giggle as a high-school girl and felt the butterflies bugging my stomach. I  
suppressed the thoughts that were telling me that I'd lost my mind – I wanted to hold on the good feeling.  
I grabbed my cell phone and saw 3 missed calls from Colin. Why would Colin call me so early in the morning?

"Hi Robin!" Colin reacted.

"Hi Colin," I said in a sleepy voice.

"Were you sleeping?" he said in a confused voice.

"Yeah, I'm still awaking." I suppressed an upcoming yawn.

"But it's 2 o'clock, _afternoon_."

"What?!"  
Afternoon? Have I been sleeping that long? 'Guess my Embry dreams take a lot of energy,' I thought with a smile.

"Did you have a nice dream or something?" Colin joked.

"You have no idea," I said with a huge grin on my face.  
Of course he couldn't see me, otherwise he would've recognized that I was so cheerful.

"Are you going to tell-"

"I dreamt about this guy; Embry. He's one of the werewolves in the Twilight saga," I interrupted him.  
Colin knew what I meant – we've talked earlier about my twilight addiction.

"I dream about him recently, and everything I keep surprising myself. It's like he's really there. Last night I dreamt that he and I were hiking. Hiking for crying out loud!"  
I could tell that I sounded excited – I even heard it myself.

"I never like hiking, but he.. he is just so amazing," I sighed continent. "He kept me warm and even dragged me to show me a beautiful place in the woods.  
I've never been there before – I don't go to the woods, but with him it was just magical."

Before I knew it, I was babbling about how perfect Embry was and Colin never interrupted me. Not even once.  
He just listened to my story and never seemed bored. Or I was just in my own little bubble, where everything was right. Where Embry existed.

"If you weren't dreaming about him, I would say that you were in love with this Embry guy," Colin reacted when I finally ended my story

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't actually have feelings for him."

I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was lying. It didn't feel right when I spoke out the sentence, 'cause it wasn't the truth.  
What else could be the truth? That I was actually in love with Embry?

"But you speak about him like you _have_," Colin still hold on to his maybe not so far from the truth assumption.

"Tell me, do you know people who are in love with their dreams?"  
I wanted to pretend that I was making fun of the people who _do_, but I was maybe one of them.  
'Yeah sure. Stop thinking like that,' I commended myself. 'Get a grip on yourself for heaven's sake.'

"Besides you?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Actually I do. I've read something about people who dream about a man in their dreams. They are having conversations and they even _kiss_.  
Some say it is a prediction that a man will get into their lives. Other say that people are just losing their mind."

"And what do you say?" I said casually, though I felt nervous.  
Colin was the only one who knew about my weird Embry dreams – and probably the only one who wouldn't judge me.

"Nothing. It depends on _who_ it is for me."

So, maybe if I was crazy, Colin would call it a 'prediction'. Like I was some sort of psychic with vision dreams.  
There was just one option left; I was losing my mind. No, I wasn't – I'm not in love with Embry.  
Well, that weren't the right words. I had some sort of crush on Embry, but who hasn't a crush?  
I mean, every teenage girl has some famous actor or singer which she likes, doesn't it?  
This is kind of the same; unreachable, useless and you'll probably never meet him.  
I was never the kind of girl who got excited by some famous actor. They are just _made_, and their real personality is faded in the background.  
There is no space for your personality in Hollywood. But this… Embry is different. Embry isn't some fake actor from Hollywood.  
'Embry is a fake character in your dreams'.

"Are you in shock? Should I call 911?" Colin joked, with a worried undertone.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to eat something."

"Okay. See ya beauty."

I hung up, and let myself fall in my bed again. Colin just killed my buzz, not in purpose but he still did. He burst my bubble.

_Embry P.O.V_

Today I would leave Robin. It was a hard decision, but I made it. It was the best for everyone, not including me.  
I was just right here in my happy place, in my heaven with my angel Robin. I was right there where I wanted to be.  
But I had important commitments; the safety of the pack and the people in Forks and La Push including my family.  
My own happiness didn't fit in the picture, so I had to erase it. I was glad that I didn't have to hurt her – that I could simply disappear.  
I was just a dream after all, wasn't I? And dreams can't last forever, and she knows that. It was just a matter of time to her before I disappeared.

_"Will you be there next time?" she asked me in a sleepy voice.  
"I promise," I whispered.  
_  
The memory taunted me, telling me to go back. No, not telling me _screaming_ me to go back to the place where I belonged.  
I was going to the place where I belonged, La Push. Then why didn't feel it that way? When I was safe in the woods, I phased.  
I wish that I could undo the several thoughts in my head, but I head to live with that one.  
I never thought it was annoying, but now I had a whole new look at things. Robin changed everything.  
She opened my eyes and lit up every little detail in the beautiful world

_How poetic_, Jake chuckled.

_I'm not in the mood Jake,_ I growled back at him.  
Couldn't they see that I was just leaving my one and true love? My shot at happiness?

_We can, trust me. It feels like I'm in love with her too,_ Seth shivered. _Gross!  
_  
Gross? How did he dare to call her gross?

_Not her.. she's actually very pretty_.

I growled at him and ran further, not paying attention to my own feelings anymore.  
Seth tried to make me less angry as possible, but it wasn't working.

_Just shut up Seth,_ I complained and tried not to think anymore.  
I wished that they could get out of my head. And for one moment, it was silent.  
But then the thoughts were coming back. I guess that you always have to _think_, no matter what.

_The vampires know about Robin, _Quil's loud thought said to me.

I didn't react to the other thoughts – they were so quiet that I almost couldn't hear them – but Quil surprised me.

_And what did they say?_Jake's thought continued.

They were extremely worried that she knew so much about the vampire world, but I guess that a lot of people read the books  
so everyone is up to date about the vampire existence. But if they believe it is another story,

_'Guess your family in law doesn't have to worry about that anymore. Robin doesn't believe any of it,_ I grumbled.

I felt sorry for them that they had to share my thoughts for now, I wasn't in a good mood.

_You know we don't think that way.  
_  
I passed a big sign with the words; 'You're leaving Harper now'. I somehow recognized the name, wasn't it near La Push?

_Yup. Maybe 15 minutes if you run slowly, _Seth confirmed.

_I bet I can do it in 8,_ Leah came in. It was weird to hear her again, she hasn't phased much recently. Well, not when I was a wolf at least.

_Did you miss me?_ Leah joked.

_Sure,_ I sighed.

I expected myself to feel hallow, or at least the overtaking urge to go back, but I felt nothing. I only felt depressed because she wasn't around.  
Was this imprinting thingy not working? Or was I just desperately in love with Robin that I thought I was imprinting?  
I couldn't imagine to feel a stronger love for someone else then Robin. To feel a stronger love itself.

Finally, I reached the first signs of La Push – I could smell the beach.  
I looked through the eyes of Seth and saw that they were in the clearing, waiting for me to show up.

_Almost there,_ I thought.

I ran faster and made myself jump to the woods. Behind the bushes I saw in the distance, was the clearing.  
They were very quiet, I couldn't hear any of them. I jumped over the bushes and expected to see a lot of oversized wolves.  
The only thing I saw was nothing. Since when was there a new clearing? I was sure that this was the good one.  
_Come on guys, don't play Hide and seek now,_ I though my eyes flashing to the bushes and the trees. No sound, no familiar scents.

_What?_ Quil gasped, looking through my eyes.

_Are you sure it's the good clearing? _Leah thought.

_Yes!_ I groaned.

_How… is that possible.._ Jake thought confused.

I was in La Push, I was in the clearing. But where was everyone else?

_You aren't there? But you're in La Push! I saw the sign!_ Seth said, panicking.

_Are you in a different world or something? In a world where we are some fictional characters?_ Quil asked, feeling ridiculous.

Where the hell was I?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews please? (:


	12. Why did you leave?

**Hi (:**

**A new update. First I want to tell you guys why I'm switching from  
Embry's P.O.V to Robin's P.O.V in one chapter, while I use to write one chapter from  
one perspective. Well, while I wrote these parts, I wanted to know how Embry  
would feel about this, 'cause it's just as important for the story as Robin's feelings  
are. **

**Anyway, so I wrote a little from Embry's P.O.V and I decided to let it stay. I like to write  
from both perspectives, so I'm ignoring Colin a little bit. I'm not sure when I'll write from  
Colin's P.O.V again. Well, we'll see.**

**Hope you like it!**

**(Let me now if you like it, or hate it, in a review ;] )**

**xoxo Tatw**

_Robin P.O.V _

That night, Embry lay in the corner of my room just like the first time I'd seen him. But this time it was a whole other expression. He was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instinctively holding his hand.

"Nothing," he murmured and looked the other way.

"Then why you have this worry frown on your face?"  
I saw his lips moving, but I didn't hear any sound. Too low for my 'human' ears. I wondered what was bugging him so much. Me?

"If it's me, just say it," I whispered, regretting I'd said the words.  
I didn't want to know, even if I was the reason for his mood.

"No, of course it's not you," his tone was softer now, honest.

He wanted to please me. He was just too kind. I placed my hand under his chin and turned his head towards me  
(he wanted to look at me, otherwise he could simply refuse my weak human powers).

"Embry you can trust me. And you'll feel a lot better when you've talked about it."  
I look into his brown eyes and I felt the butterflies in my stomach clearly. He seemed to hesitate, but then shrugged and sighed.

"I went back to La Push, or rather tried.."

I gasped. _WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?! LEAVING? WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE WANT TO LEAVE? _My thoughts screamed in my head.

"But I couldn't go back. The pack just wasn't there, though I was at exactly at the same place as they were. I just don't understand why."

I forced myself to ignore what his leaving did to me. He was the one that was upset now, I had to comfort him.

"Maybe because you're in a other world?" my voice was an octave higher than normal.  
He put his hand on my head and stroke my hair.

"I upset you, didn't I?"

"No," I lied, but my still high voice betrayed me.

"Come here."  
He wrapped his arms around me and I lay in his arms willingly. He was so soft, I could easily fall asleep.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered, his fingers stroking my hand.

I couldn't speak for a moment – he took my breath away.  
"It's okay," I managed to say. He just makes my heart jump, make the butterflies overflowing in my stomach.

"How was your day? I forgot to ask." He smiled and I melted.

"Boring." _Without you.  
_  
He poked me in my belly. "I don't believe you," he laughed.

"It was. I slept till 2 o'clock afternoon. You've made me tired last night," I joked, but he took it seriously.

"You don't get enough sleep because of me?" He looked guilty.

It was so sweet how he cared about me. I just thought that everything was sweet about him.  
Maybe it was because I never had a _boy_, rather guy in Embry's case he was so huge, who cared about me as much as he did.  
Not that I was in danger every day, but it was just nice to know that someone else besides your family cared about you.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"Nothing. You're just unbelievable sweet," I shrugged.

He couldn't appreciate my compliments. "Who do you think I am? Some sort of perfect Greek God?"

"Definitely not Greek."

He rolled his eyes. I nestled myself tighter against him, so that at least one half of my body was touching his.  
I rested with my ear against his chest and heard his heartbeat. First it was normal – well a bit faster than my own but  
still normal in comparison with what will follow. His heart beat like a maniac. If it was possible that your heart could simply beat out of your chest,  
then Embry's heart would now bounce across the room.

"Is this your normal heartbeat?" I asked, my head still on the same place.

"No," he said breathless.

When I read about Edward saying something about Bella's heartbeat, I thought it was weird.  
But I sort of knew what he meant now. The heartbeat of Embry was almost fascinating to me, everything of him was.  
He was so _magical_ and new, I've never experienced this before.

_Embry P.O.V_

_Good job Embry, now she has noticed your raising heartbeat. _  
I was just so bad at these things. Who could blame me? This was the first time that I was actually irrevocably in love with a girl.  
How should I know what to do? And the most important of all, how could I know how much she felt for me?  
I was suddenly so jealous at Edward's gift. I wished that I could get in her head. And it would be nice to have no heart for a moment –  
my loud heartbeat was almost embarrassing.

"Why did you want to leave Embry?" she suddenly asked.

It was stupid from me to began that subject earlier. I hadn't notice before that she cared about me too.  
Could I tell her about the upcoming war? Then I remembered that one rule that allowed a werewolf to tell his imprint about us,  
so I told her what was going on.

"There's something big coming up back in La Push and Forks. Some sort of human is making this weird vampires.  
They are strong, pale white and have sharp teeth but they also have a heartbeat and a hot skin. Their eyes are a normal color," I explained. She would know what I meant.

"An intersection between werewolves and vampires?" she said in shock. "How did this guy survive? Aren't they supposed to be newborns? Or at least out of control?"

I had the same questions about this as she had. With vampires, a newborn is always out of control and searching for blood.  
With werewolves, a young werewolf is also out of control. They can't control their anger and will phase easily, especially in the beginning.

"Alice said that they can control themselves, so I think that they've got most of the vampire stuff in their blood."

"And they do eat food, otherwise their eyes couldn't have the same color, could they?"

"I think so… I really don't know. Anyway, we are in danger and that's why they called me back." Her grip on me tightened, like she didn't want to let me go.

"And you just left me? Without saying goodbye?" She wanted to hid how much it did to her  
(I couldn't be glad that this was a sign that she… well at least loved me a little bit), but her voice betrayed her.

"Yes, I did," I confessed. It was like I just had confessed a murder.

"Why?"  
She lifted her head up to look me in the eyes, to be sure that I was telling the truth.  
I saw her eyes getting a little bit wet, but I wasn't sure. I wanted to tell her that she just made that one up, because it was a dream.  
It was the perfect solution. But instead of that, I told her the truth.

"If I had said goodbye, I wasn't able to leave anymore." My voice was just a whisper now.  
What would happen if I put my head slowly towards her? Would she kiss me?

"If you'll leave next time, can you tell me goodbye? Than I at least know what to expect."

I was still in doubt what to do when she made the choice for me; she rested with her head against my chest.  
I sighed, it was probably the best that I hadn't kiss her. She still believed I wasn't real so a kiss would be very confusing for her.  
_Isn't she already confused?_ I looked at her and stroke her hair. She didn't seem confused. She seemed happy. At least from the outside.

"Are you happy?" I wondered out loud.

She took some time to think. "Yes, I'm happy," she decided to say and lifted her head up to face me. "Why?"

"Nothing. I thought you might be confused," I answered.

"Not right now, it'll come later."

So I was right; this was confusing to her. "And why are you exactly confused?"

I could guess it, my appearance every night, that she was so tired after a 'dream' where I appeared in, my touch that seemed so real.

"My feelings." Her cheeks flushed red for the first time.

Her feelings? From all the things she could get confused off, her feelings were confusing her? _Well that's something unexpected.  
_I looked at her with a not-understanding glance.

"I feel so much other feelings I've never felt before. And I still feel them when I wake up," she clarified embarrassed.

"And it bothers you?"

"No," she smiled. "Only the confused part."

I knew what she meant about those feelings. She made me feel different, better. Much better.  
It was like she opened my eyes and I saw the world for the first time.

"I have those feelings too, you know," I whispered, just to let her know how I felt.

She nodded, and I didn't know if she understood what I meant, but I hope she did. If I was lucky, she loved me the same way I loved her.


	13. bbq at Robin's place

**Hi (:**

**First I want to tell you guys that I was on vacation the last two weeks. I just got back a few hours ago.  
I hadn't said anything so I wanted to give an update as soon as I got home.  
It's a little rough, but I think it's okay. I ignored Colin a little bit, so it was good to write from his P.O.V again.  
And I assure you, that Robin will discover that Embry's real soon (:**

**And Colin has some mixed up feelings. It irritates him that their mothers are so into them, but he also  
loves Robin and is planning to make her his girlfriend. He doesn't know, or rather doesn't want to know,  
that Robin has feelings for Embry and not for Colin. Colin thinks it will come sooner or later.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**xoxo TATF**

_Colin P.O.V_

"Behave," my mother commanded and checked her lipstick. _Again_.

I rolled with my eyes. "Yes sir," I murmured under my breath.

Robin, under pressure of her mother, invited us for dinner. It irritated me that they were still coupling.

"Hi Olivia!" Robin's mother opened the door and greeted my mother.

Robin was standing in the background, smiling when she saw me. I suddenly realized that I haven't seen her in days.  
It was a shame that I had to miss her smile. I stepped inside, greeting her mother quickly and walked towards her.

"Hi," I said and ran with my hand through my hair.

"All tight up in a suit." She smiled.  
I suddenly noticed that she'd spent a little more time on her looks than normal.

"My mother forced me to wear it. Don't worry, under this suit I have normal clothes."

"You look good in a suit," she complimented.

"You always look good." I might be a little bit to over-complimented, but I was just being honest.

"Thanks."

She led me into the garden where the barbecue was already burning meat. I laughed, and Robin looked puzzled at me.

"My mother hates meat. I'm so glad that we're going to barbecue."

Robin nodded in agreement. "She's bugging you too?"

"I rather say pissing me off."

We walked to the lounge corner in the garden. It was quite a big garden, in comparison with other gardens I've seen.  
She installed herself on the couch, and I installed myself right next to her.

"They are just so busy with coupling us," she sighed.  
Maybe, if they weren't involved, Robin could like me and I could like her. Maybe it could've worked out.

"And how's Embry?" I joked. Normally she couldn't wait to tell me about him.

Her cheeks flashed a little red. "Good," she answered looking at her hands.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that, so that you can tell me every little detail about your last dream."

"Okay, but now I've reached the point of desperate," she warned me. "He told me.. well sort of that he loved me."

"Sort of?" I asked. I put my arm around her shoulders, casually. She didn't reject.

"He asked me if I was confused. I told him that I was confused because of my feelings. I can't believe how I can love someone that's not even real."  
She took a deep breath. "And then he told me 'I have those feelings too, you know'"  
She was waiting for me to say that she was nuts. I wouldn't say that, even if I thought she was.

"I guess that he loves you. You think he does, right?"

"Yes.. I think," she hesitated.

"Then he does. It's all logical – because what you think of a dream is the right conclusion because it's your fantasy."

She put her shoes off and rested with her head on her knees, facing me.

"You know what the weirdest part is? That I forget everything when I'm with him. I even forget that it isn't reality."

"And it makes you happier?"

She nodded. "More then it should."

Robin's mother, Jennet I thought, interrupted us with a big bowl of meat. They had a lot of different kinds.  
In the corner of my eyes I saw my mother looking disgusted at the meat. _Good for you,_ I thought with victory.  
She was always the rich lady. It's a wonder to me how Robin's mother could like her.

"Do you want some Colin?" she asked, already throwing some pieces on my plate.

"Yes, thank you," I answered polite. Robin passed – she didn't like meat.  
I started with my pieces, while she waited patiently. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Do you want some?" I handed her a piece.

"No thanks. I already ate."

I swallowed a piece of meat. "That's rude. Inviting guests for dinner and then eat before they come."

She smiled. "It wasn't my idea."

"Ouch, you hurt my man-like feelings. Do you hate me that much?" I joked and put the plate on the table.  
I wasn't hungry anymore, my stomach was full.

"Aaah, you know it isn't that way."

She touched my arm lightly, just a friendly gesture, but to me it was something different. _Don't do this to yourself.  
_I knew I would get hurt if I hoped for a chance. I knew she didn't liked me. I hoped that she would go on.  
She pulled her arm back and I realized that I was staring at her hand on mine. She noticed that it meant more to  
me and didn't want to give me wrong feelings. She moved over a little bit, to make the space between us bigger.

"Sorry," I apologized. I scared her off.

"No, it's okay." She nudged her arm.

"I know you didn't mean it that way.." I tried to make her comfortable again, but it didn't work unfortunately.

"Like I said, it's okay."

Silence. An awkward silence. I couldn't remember that we ever had a silence in a conversation – we always had something to talk about.  
But that was before I was acting like a fool. How could I ever make this up? _You stupid fool._ I could hit myself.

"Robin, why don't you show Colin your room?" Jennet proposed cheerful.  
Robin gave her a quick irritated glance and then walked in front of me to lead me to her room.

"Here it is. It's not so overwhelming as your room, but I like it."

In the few months I've known her, I'd never seen her room. Her room was small but warm.  
The basic colors were purple and white, which was a good combination. In the right corner, right under the window,  
was her white, wooden bed with purple blankets and pillows in all shades of purple and pink.  
Next to the bed was the long and small closet and a short closet, also white. In the opposite direction was her desk  
– white of course – with a special desk chair in front of it. There were several other cases in her room.  
All the decoration was purple – the furniture was white except for the desk chair.

"It's a nice room," I said and felt how uncomfortable she was.

I waited for her to allow me to sit, but she didn't so I invited myself.  
She leant backwards against the wall in a position that she had not to face me. Or I was just being over-dramatic.

"Was it that worse? One look?" I thought out loud.  
The second I spoke out the words, I saw her face turning to me. I felt guilty that I actually asked her that.  
Was it not-done to ask? On the other hand, why should I feel guilty, I hadn't done anything wrong. She made a big deal out of it.

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression," she answered calm.

"I know how you feel about me. And it doesn't matter how I think about it."

"It _does_," she answered, a bit louder than before. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"But.. what if it can be more? What if I can be your best friend and your boyfriend?" I know I could be what she wanted, if she would give it a try.

"You can't," she whispered.

"How can you be so sure about that?" I said, not understanding what she meant. Maybe I didn't want to understand what she meant.

"I don't want to hurt you Colin. You deserve better."

"You'll hurt me more if you don't give me a chance." That's all I was asking for; a chance. Was it that much to ask?

"Colin, don't do this to yourself," she repeated my thoughts I had earlier this evening.

"I swear I won't do anything that you don't want me to do," I promised her.

"That's not the point!" She was upset now, almost angry. She wanted me to see her point, but it didn't make sense to me.

"Robin, relax. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it," she sulked.

I patted her on her shoulders as a gesture that it will be okay.

"Shall we go downstairs?" I suggested.


	14. End of story

**Hi (:**

**Before you get the wrong impression this is NOT the end of the story. Otherwhise it would be a lame end.  
(though, I do have lame ends ^^)  
And maybe you don't get the impression that Robin wants Embry to leave, but she's just really confused.  
I mean, if you just found out that your hot dream guy is real, I would be confused too.  
And I do feel sorry for Embry. He has been a nice character all the time =]**

Anway, I hope you like it!

**xoxo TATF**

_Embry P.O.V  
_  
I ran as fast as I could back to Robin's house - I was late. I was talking to the pack and running at the same time,  
and somehow it had gotten me really far away from Robin.  
_Let her be awake, please._ When I was reaching Robin's house, I phased into my human form.  
I jumped quietly into her bedroom - which I did rarely, I used to took another way but now I was out of time.  
The conversations were the highlights of my day, I couldn't believe that I was so dumb to forget the time and place.

She was laying comfortably in her bed, sleeping beauty. I stroke her hair carefully, and installed myself in the corner of her room.  
If she would wake up and saw me, she would assume that she was still dreaming.  
_Will that ever change?_ I wondered to myself. It would be better. Way better. Then I could spend every minute of the day with Robin,  
if she wanted me around. Only the thought of such a happy life, I was tempted to wake her up and tell her that I was real.

Jake told me that the half vampire, half werewolf creatures weren't a threat anymore - Alice hadn't seen tham in a while.  
I suspected that she couldn't see them anymore, because of the werewolf thing, but that doesn't explain the fact that she _has_ seen them.  
_No, not tonight, I have plenty of time._  
And another thing; how did I know that she would react good on me? What if she would be in shock and never want to see me again?  
Of course, it will hurt but I could live with that. I wanted the best of her, and if I can't be the best for her then so be it.  
I now realized that I was tired because of the running. I hadn't run so much for a while, I got easily tired. You didn't hear me complain, I get so much for in return.

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep, but I had. When I woke up, round 10 o'clock, I saw Robin with a huge smile on her face, watching me.

"Good morning," I yawned. It didn't matter if I talked normal, she'll still think it's a dream. Maybe a day dream now.

"I thought you weren't coming anymore. You were late," she tried to complain, hiding her happiness.

"I'm sorry," I came closer and stroke her cheek, "I'm an idiot that I let you wait."

"It's okay. You're here now."

She sat on her bed, gesturing me to sit next to her.

"So, what were you doing that you're so late?" she asked interested.

"Talking to the pack," I shrugged, "and I ran at the same time. Guess I was so in the conversation that I didn't realize where I was or how far I was."

I was still angry with myself that I'd missed her last night – she was waiting for me. That made me feel guilty.

"But nothing's wrong." It wasn't a question. "You don't look upset, like the first time you got bad news about that creatures," she quickly explained when I looked weird at her.

"Yeah, they don't seem a threat anymore. Alice doesn't see them."

"Isn't that just because of the werewolf.. powers?" She rest with her back against the wall and turned to me.

"That was the first thing I thought when they had told me the news. But how do you explain that she has seen them before? If the werewolf powers would do their job, she couldn't see them anyway."

"I guess you have more experience with werewolves," she sighed.

I laughed. "By the way, I'm a werewolf."

"Serious? I thought you were a cute doggy woggy," she said in a voice like I was a _dog_. "Maybe I should buy you a dog basket."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I poked her in her belly and she laughed.

I was fascinated by her smile – she was so cute when she smiled. And lucky me, she smiles a lot.

"I'm hungry," she said and jumped out of the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

Before she had asked her question, she was out of balance. In a reflex, I put one arm under her back and the other around her waist.  
I had that sometimes too – if I get too fast out of my bed I only see a dark spot in front of my eyes – like sunglasses but you can't see through them.  
She stared at me, and breathed in and out slowly. I wondered what my next move would be. Was she expecting me to.. do something? Like kiss her?  
Or was she afraid of that, and wanted she me to release her? I could always try..

I wanted to bent my head towards her, but then I suddenly hesitated. All of a sudden that stupid girl magazines from Leah came in my mind.  
_The first kiss is like your business card; don't ruin it! _  
My business card, huh? Oh crap, I should kiss her somewhere else. Somewhere special.  
Or.. was she waiting for me to make the first move? _Girls,_ I sighed,_ they give me a headache._  
Then suddenly, I heard a loud laugh right under me.

"What are you doing? You look like you gotta pee!" she laughed louder.

"Actually, I'm kind of fighting with myself," I admitted.

"About what?" Her face was serious now.

"Nothing you should know."

She put on a face. "You're making me curious and that's mean."

"Mean? You just want to know everything."

"About you," she corrected me.

"I feel flattered," I said with a grin.

"You should be. Not everyone get's my attention," she joked.

Right after that, was my second stupid move. Probably the most stupid move in my life.  
I was too busy talking to Robin, that I didn't pay attention to other sounds. To different sounds,  
for example the one of her friend daisy. She was just picking Robin up, to go to work but that ruined everything for me.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?" she screamed when she came into her room.

I put Robin on her bed, out of my arms because she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"Daisy?" Robin asked confused."What you're doing here?"

"I'm picking you up for work, remember? AND WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

Seriously, she was totally flipping. I would say she was Leah the second – maybe I should introduce her to Leah. They would get along perfectly fine.

"Work.. but that's tomorrow."

Daisy grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and showed Robin what the date was.

"_Today_."

"But… I'm sleeping right now… this can't be.." Robin looked at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Did she hate me already?

"Shall I pinch you to prove it?" she asked, less hysterical.

"What? Auch!" Robin nudged her arm.

"See? You're right awake," she said with triumph, "And who the hell are you and what you're doing here?"  
She took a few steppes towards me and it felt like I was in high school again. I was caught with cribbing and now the teacher was going to give me detention.

"My name is Embry Call-"

"Your real name," she snapped at me.

"That _is_ my real name," I said calm and made myself a little bit taller than I was, though I was already much taller than Daisy.

"You think this is funny, don't you? Get outta here!" She looked like she was going to punch me.  
Ha, like that would hurt. A broken arm would teach her a lesson – don't punch a werewolf with your hand.

"If you just listened to me! I can prove that I'm Embry!"

"Daisy maybe we should-" That was the first time Robin said something and Daisy cut her off.

"NO! He just needs to get the hell out of here!" She turned her back on me to look at Robin. "What if he's a rapist? Or a murderer?"

"Then he would now have the chance to do it."

"Maybe he's dangerous! I mean, he sneaks into your house for the past two months. Only dangerous, nuts guys do that stuff!"  
Was she calling me a rapist and a murderer? Ugh, she's even worse than Leah.

"Girls.. I can prove that I'm Embry."

"Embry, or whoever you are, I want you to get out of my room. Now." Robin ordered softly and I could clearly hear how disappointed she was.  
It hurt me. Badly. I opened the window and jumped out of it, without looking at Robin. She shut the window with a loud boom and now I knew that my end had come.

Robin will never look at me again.


	15. Mixed up

**Hi (:**

**Okay, this was really hard for me to write and I'll admit that this isn't the best thing I've written.  
I'm not happy with.. some things but I have changed this chapter so many times.  
In the beginning, I was putting Embry in the chapter. It's just a habbit that he shows up everytime,  
and I like it when he's in the chapter.  
But I knew that Robin didn't want to see him for a while - later maybe. But she's defending him so much because  
everybody around her is telling her how bad Embry is.  
I don't know if Robin will see Embry again - you'll discover that later.**

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

xoxo TATF

_Robin P.O.V_

Embry…. Real?  
The next morning I had still mixed-up feelings about the situation. I was even more confused than I was in the beginning  
(falling in love with a 'fictional' character). A part of me was so happy about the fact that a guy like Embry existed. That _he_ existed.  
But another part thought about the things that had happened since I had those fake Embry dreams.  
I let a strange guy into my room, night after night, and I wasn't scared at all. What if Embry _was_ a wrong guy, like Daisy had said? What if he _is_?

I couldn't believe that. I couldn't believe that Embry was a rapist or worse. But what really bothered me was that he lied.  
Was everything that he told me a lie? Was he pretending all this time? Of course, Daisy didn't agree with my feelings.  
She said that I should be scared of him, that he stalked me and sneaked into my house.  
And I do feel scared that a guy I didn't know was in my house, that he took me to places I'd never been. It was just too easy to kidnap me.

But if Embry was wrong, then he would have taken me to different places – and not to such a beautiful place as in the woods.  
But he did lie to me, and I didn't know which was true and which was a lie. His identity must be a lie;  
he can't be someone out of a book, though he claimed to be Embry Call. And besides all the lies, I still loved him. My feelings had never changed.

"Mom, I'm going to Colin," I said while I grabbed my coat.

"Don't be late for dinner!" she answered and I closed the door behind me.

Colin never judged me, though what I'd told him was something to worry about. He was the right person to see right now.  
I couldn't get by the 'real' door; there was a gate blocking my way with some security guards. I couldn't find a doorbell – how could I get into the house?

"Excuse me?" I said, hoping to get the attention of one of those guys.

"Hello?" I said louder, feeling ignored.  
One looked around, his glance passing me. I was about to grab a rock and throw it to his head when I got his attention.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I want to see Colin," I said irritated.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Since when do I need an appointment to see my _friend_?" I said, emphasizing the word friend.

"Since we don't know who Mr Parkers friend are."

I shook my head of disbelieve. "So, you just sent everybody away?"

That's when Colin came outside – he probably saw me bickering with this guy from the outside.

"It's okay, she's a friend of mine. Let her in," Colin commanded and smiled to me.

He opened the gate and I didn't bother to look at the security guard.

"Stupid security guard," I murmured under my breath.

"Sorry about that. My mother improved the security. She said something about intruders.."

"Did they steal anything?" I asked, shocked.

"No, no. She thought that she saw some guys sneaking around in the yard."

He opened the door for me, like a real gentlemen, and took my jacket. I got used to his behavior now.  
I walked to his room, that was the only room that I could find in this maze.  
First we talked about normal things. He told me about a party, with his family. It wasn't really a party, more a ball.  
Colin didn't like it, just like the other teenagers from his age, so they went outside with some bear and good music.  
I could see from the look on his face that he enjoyed it, and his enthusiasm made me happy.

"What do you want to talk about? Embry?" He sighed when he finished his story.

I sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I know you longer than today."

How could I start? I couldn't just simply say 'Embry is real'.  
"Well… I had those Embry dream again. But now it was later – in the morning. It was just the same as always. He woke up, sat next to me," I paused.  
"And then Daisy came – we had to work that day. She came to my room and she found me.. and Embry."

Colin looked at me, his glance confused. "Wait a minute. Your Embry guy turns out to be real?"

"Yes," I said and buried my head in my hands.

"He.. he sneaked into your house and took you to places…"

I quickly talked further so that he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.  
"And you know all the things that I've told you before. Embry and I… we have something. And it's a good thing that he's real because that means I'm not crazy."

"Robin how can you-"

"Let me finish." I put my finger on his lips as a gesture for him to stop talking.

"Every night Embry came by, and he never did any harm. He made me happy. He took me to places where I've never been and it was magical.  
I don't feel any regret for what I've done with Embry. The only thing that hurt me was that he lied, and that I didn't know what's a lie or what's the truth."

"Can I?" he asked calm.

"Yes."

He stood up, pushing his chair away. "Do you realize how dangerous he is?"

I rolled with my eyes. "Not that again."

"He sneaked into your house, kidnapped you, lied to you." He counted the things with his finger, like a list.

"He never did anything to hurt me. He only made me-"

"Don't you dare to say the word happy!"

"What do you want to hear Colin? That I don't love him? That I never want to see him again?" I asked, now getting a little mad.

"I need to know that you stay away from him. That you're safe. I wish that you can see the danger that I see in him."

"You don't understand it, do you?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't. And you don't understand what's dangerous."

"I'm not a kid anymore Colin. I can take care of myself."

He grabbed my shoulders. "Robin, you have to see that you can't see him anymore. Maybe he wanted to win your trust so that he could do it later."

"Colin, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself." It was wrong from me to come here. I should've stayed at home.

"Robin I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I wish that you cared more about yourself.."

This was enough. I've heard enough wrong things about Embry – more than I could take to be honest. He isn't the bad guy!  
Why am I the only one who can see that?

"It was a mistake to come here. I'm sorry," I said in a flat voice.

"Robin don't go.. I just want.." He wasn't angry anymore.

And a part of me – the part that wants Embry to stay away – understand what he meant.  
But the bigger part of me – that loved Embry – knew that they didn't need to be afraid. That I didn't need to be afraid.

"I understand how you feel Colin. You just want to protect me." _But it's not necessary_, I added in my thoughts.

"It's better for me to leave now." I stood up, heading for the door.

"Robin, just promise me that you stay away from him."

"I promise. But I don't know if I'll keep it."

With those words I closed the door and went back to home.


	16. The one

**Hi (:**

**I'm really really sory about the late update.I don't know why but everytime I tried to upload  
a new chapter it didn't work. It was really annoying.**

Anyway, I'm a real softy. I was sure that I could leave Embry a few chapters out of the story.  
Obviously, I couldn't. I like to write that he's there - he's a very nice character. And it's just so much fun  
to write about couples (at least that's my opinion)  
**  
(by the way, I'm writing a new story. Not a fanfic or something - my own idea. I don't think that I'll upload it recently  
'cause the story isn't really there. I have to many ideas to fit in one story, and some ideas just don't fit in the picture.  
I tried to write it in dutch, but somehow that language is killing my inspiration. So I'm trying in English again =] )**

**Have fun ^^**

**xoxo TATF**

_Embry P.O.V_

I rested with my head on my paws, and installed myself under a tree. I was so tired, and finally alone. I'd never left Robin,  
I lived in the woods and checked on her from time to time. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her.  
The others don't understand my feelings, though they should. They see through my eyes how I think,  
how I see her and still they say this wasn't meant to be. That Robin wasn't my imprint, I hated to use that word, at all.  
I couldn't believe that. Let's for argument sake that she wasn't my imprint, how could I love her so much?  
How could I love her since the first time I saw here? Why couldn't I say goodbye and come back to La Push?

_Embry?_ Lena's thought asked.  
It was weird to hear Lena again – she never phased much. She hated to be an animal

_Lena,_ I thought sleepy.

_Did I wake you up?  
_  
_No, my thoughts kept me awake. What's wrong?_ I thought suspicious.

_Nothing's wrong. I just.. why don't you come home?  
_  
I sighed. _Is that why they sent you? To talk me back to home? I don't know if you've read the other thoughts Lena,  
but even if I wanted too, I have no idea how.  
_  
_No one sent me. I want to show you some things._

Lena forced me to look through her eyes, and I saw my house. She peeked through the windows and I saw my mother,  
sitting on a chair. She talked with Billy Black.  
"Where's my son?" she asked, tears rolling on her cheeks.  
"Believe me Alisha, we do everything we can to find him." He came closer, but she pushed his arm away.  
"No, I don't believe you. Those wolves should've found him a lot sooner." She walked to the window, and I could see the pain in her eyes clearly.  
Then Lena ran away.

_Look what it does to your mom. She never goes out anymore, Sue has to cook for her otherwise she wouldn't eat._

_She's torturing herself,_ I concluded softly.

Lena made a nodding sound_. She blames herself for losing you._

_What? She has nothing to do with that! It's not her fault,_ I thought angry and I jumped up to growl.

_No, it isn't. It's Robin's fault, she took you to that world in the first place. And she only brought you misery._

I growled at her._ Robin made me happier than I ever was._

_Oh yes, I'm sure she did. That's the whole part about that imprint thing. But think about how she hurt you.  
She told you goodbye, and you're still there, waiting for her._

_What else should I do? She might be the only one who knows how to send me back.  
_I knew I lied. I didn't want to go back, without her. And I was sure that Lena heard it, too.

_Embry don't lie to me. You can't let her go, just like Jacob couldn't let Bella go._

_The relationship that Bella and Jake had is a lot different then me and Robin._

I totally disagreed. If it would end that way.. I don't know if I could live with that.  
And on the other hand I knew that I would be happy for her. I love her enough to do everything what makes her happy.

_If you love her enough, you let her go._

I disagreed, again._ I don't think it makes her happy, that I'm gone._

_EMBRY!_ She yelled in her thoughts,_ Put those pink sunglasses off your face!_

She pulled me back to a memory I tried to forget. It was when Daisy caught me.  
Her screaming was background music, and I saw Robin sitting on her bed. Confused, disappointed and sad.  
I didn't realize the first time that she had cried. I was to busy with myself – panicking.  
"I want you to leave my room. Now."  
Those words echoed in my head, and it hurt even more.

_Why are you doing this?_

Lena stopped with running._ She doesn't love you Embry._

_No! She does! She'd said that to me several times! LENA!_

I didn't hear her thought anymore. She was human again.

_LENA COME BACK!_ I yelled and hit a tree out of frustration.

She wasn't planning to 'talk' me back, she was just giving me a bad feeling . Trying to set me up. And it worked. I was done with it.  
I ran out of the woods in the direction of Robin's home. I needed to see her, she had to calm me down.  
Then I heard someone shouting my name. It was a few miles from where I was, but I could hear it.

"Embry!" It was Robin's voice.

I guessed that she was in the meadow, and ran as fast as my legs could towards her. She was there, searching for me.  
She wanted to see me. It felt like I could fly.

"Embry!" she screamed one more time, harder than before.

I saw her standing in the center of the meadow, just where we'd lay the first time I brought her here, her back turning against me.  
I walked towards her, and she turned around.

Robin, my angel.

_Robin P.O.V_

I turned around and saw a huge grey wolf, with some darker spots on his back. That's when the fear rushed through my veins.  
A wolf, in the woods, hungry. He would probably think that I'm his prey. I was too afraid to scream, to move.  
I should run, but I knew that he would out run me easily. I only closed my eyes, to calm myself.  
I didn't want to see his sharp teeth nor his eyes. The eyes of a tiger.

_Calm down, it's just a big, hungry wolf. What could he do?_ A few images followed about his teeth slicing my neck or other places in my body.  
Instead of a dangerous growl, I heard another sound. It was like he.. chuckled? Since when does a wolf chuckle?  
I peeked through my eyes, and he grinned at me. Wait a minute. A wolf grins?

When I saw his eyes, I had the feeling that he wasn't an animal. His eyes were to intelligent and to filled with emotions.  
Joy, happiness and relief. Then the wolf shook his head and it looked like he realized something.  
He took a few steppes behind and suddenly Embry stood there. My Embry, the one that I'd missed the whole week.

"Embry," I whispered, fighting the urge to throw myself in his arms. He was probably mad at me.

"Robin," he smiled. He didn't sound angry. More.. happy.

"So, you really are Embry," I concluded after his sudden shape transformation.

He nodded. "Sorry, I heard you calling me and I was.. in a rush." Was _he_ apologizing to _me_? I should apologize for everything.  
He never lied to me. Not even about those dreams – I never asked if he was real. I took my own conclusions.  
He even told me in the beginning that he was real. How could I've messed it up with the most perfect guy on this planet?

"What are the latest pack scandals?" I remembered Bella said something like that to Jacob.

"Nothing. They just try to set me up." His face was harder now.

"How?" It felt like this was getting to something personal, and that I had no right to ask further. Though he answered my question.

"They say things that I don't want to hear. Show me things I don't wanna see."

"Is someone.. injured?"

"No. Lena phased into a werewolf, just to show me my mom's condition."

His mother. She must be broken-hearted by his sudden left. She didn't even know where he was. And it was all my fault. I felt even more guilty to him than I already was.

"I'm so sorry, Embry." I couldn't even face him – I was scared that he was angry with me.

He laughed. "For what?"

I looked up, surprised by his reaction. "You're joking, right?"

He shook his head.  
"Nothing comes up? You don't have any idea what I'm apologizing for?"

He again shook his head. Maybe anger was better, that reaction I would understand. But this.. He did like nothing happened at all. He forgot me.  
He never missed me – which I liked to picture when I was in my room. He never felt guilty or that almost unbearable regret that I'd felt these days.

"I-I.. I sent you away. I thought you were a liar, someone who was using me. I never came to look for you, though I knew that I was dead wrong."  
I wanted to say other things that would make me less pathetic. But this was the truth.

"I understand your reaction and I never hold a grudge to you if that's what you mean." He spoke so light about it, like we were talking about the weather.

"Weren't you.. angry with me? Not even one second?" I rather used the word upset, but I didn't want to make me look like an idiot.  
He probably didn't feel the same way about me – at least not anymore.

"No, not even a bit." He grinned again, and I melted.

"Is it okay with you if we talk.. a little bit?" I asked casually, though I was nervous.

"Sure." He installed himself on the ground. It was foolish to go and sit right next to him, so I sat right where I stood. The space between us bothered me.

"Do you live here in the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah, as a wolf of course."

I frowned. "As a wolf?"

"Yes, how else would I survive? I don't have any money to buy a house with food and water you know."

"Why didn't you come to me? I would've given you food and water."

"You were mad at me. I didn't know if you wanted to see me again," he murmured.

I smiled friendly. "No matter what the situation was, I couldn't leave you on your own without a place to stay."

"It's okay. I can live as a wolf."

"Do you want to stay at my place? As a guest," I added the last part quickly. I owed him that much.

"Don't you get in trouble if your mom discovers me?"

"Yes.. but she won't discover you, right?" I half-smiled.

"Robin," he paused and looked me in the eyes. My heart reacted on that, and bounced in my chest. "Do you really want me to stay?"

I was hesitating if I had to tell him the truth. "Yes. I want you to stay."

He stood up and let him fall right next to me. "That's okay with me."

Those words.. It was enough to make me happy again. He lay against the grass, one arm under his head, the other rested on his knee.  
I still sat there, with my knees under my head. Could I lay next to him? No, that was maybe too soon.  
His hand on his knee was very tempting, and I couldn't suppress the need to touch him. I put my hand on his, and it was good to feel his warmth again.  
A feeling that I would love to get used to. He lifted his hand so that he could hold mine. That little gesture made me sure that his feelings never changed, just like mine.  
He was still my Embry.

"I missed you," I confessed. It was the first thing that I could think about when I touched him. I missed his warmth, his voice, everything.

"I missed you, too. It was hard to be with the pack all the time."

"What did they say?"

"Stupid things. I should've moved on and went straight to home."

Oh yes, mind reading. They had a more logical reaction than Embry had.

"How come you didn't?"

He lifted his body, so that his face was closer to mine. "Don't you remember the conversations we had?"

Of course I did. "I do... and that's supposed to say why you stayed?"  
He nodded.

"You couldn't get back to home?" He shook his head.

"You.. sort of liked me?"

"Think bigger."

"You had a crush on me?"

He again, shook his head, which bothered me. "No. It's a wolf thing."

"You imprinted on me?"

"Bingo," he smiled. Oh, that means the no-crush thing. It's a strong love at first sight, so he loved me from the very beginning.  
He was never mad at me – he loved me too much to be mad. He always understood me and my actions. It made sense to me now.

"I don't like to use that word. It seems so.. forced. But it doesn't work like that," he explained, "I love you because I want to, not because I'm forced."

_He loves me. He loves me, he loves me_, I thought over and over again. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You know Embry, I've had other boyfriends in the past but what I felt.. it's nothing in comparison with what I feel for you."

He put his arm around my waist. "I'm glad that's how you think about it."

I put my head on his shoulders – rather against. It was good to feel him again. And then I had to yawn. Knowing Embry, he would take me right back to home.  
I tried to hide it, I didn't want to go home.

"I'll take you back," he said and stood up.

"Okay," I yawned when his eyes met mine.

He lifted me up and I buried myself against his chest. I was so tired and drowsy – I could fall asleep easily.  
The only thing that stopped me was the fact that I was scared that he would disappear. He was too good to be true.  
And now I 'd accepted that he was real, I was afraid to lose him. I mean, he got in this world so suddenly. That means that he can disappear as fast as he came.

"Hold on tight," he warned and jumped. The next moment we were in my room. He put me gently on my bed.

"I need my pyjamas first," I said sleepy.

I rummaged under my pillow and found my big sweater and a too big pyjamas pants. I wanted to go to the bathroom, but he'd already left.  
It was like he was always a step ahead, and that dazed me a little bit. I changed my clothes quickly and opened my door a little bit.

"Embry?" I whispered, feeling stupid when he didn't answer. Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist – he stood behind me.

"Where did you come from?" I murmured.

"I hid myself in that room." He pointed with his head to the laundry room.

I would have never guessed that. "You're way too quick for me to follow."

He nudged my hand gently. "I'll try to be slower."

I yawned, and he lead me to my room. I let him carry most of my weight - lazy me.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked when I lay in my bed.

"Here," he pointed at the ground.

"No," I protested. "It's too hard."

He smiled. "I'll be fine."

"No way. You may be a superhuman-werewolf, but trust me it'll ruin your back."

I grabbed all the soft pillows I could find in my room and put them on the floor. Together it formed quite a good mattress, I even had a few pillows over.  
As a finishing touch I put a thin blanket on the self-made mattress, though he wouldn't need it. It's the idea that counts.

"So, now you can sleep," I said with a contented look.

He didn't let me say that twice and literally jumped on the bed. "You were right. This is way better than the floor."

"I always am," I joked.

He put the lights off and I closed the curtains. "Goodnight," he said in a warm voice.

I smiled widely. "Goodnight."

One hand of his reached out to mine, and I grabbed it. The warmth went through my whole body,  
and the butterflies were again flying in my stomach. I wanted him to sleep next to me. I wanted to feel his arms around me and wake up with him.  
But his hand was a good compromise – it kept me satisfied for now. A few moments later he was snoring. It was soft and peaceful  
– not hard like Jacob's snoring was described – but still noticeable. I laughed softly.

"I love you," I said with a smile on my face. I knew he couldn't hear it, he was far away in his dreams but he was just so adorable right now.  
He looked younger if you pictured his body away. He looked more like a 25-year old guy, but now he wasn't a grown-up. He was just the 16 year old boy.  
It was weird how things worked out this way. This morning I didn't know where he was and I wasn't sure if he was still out there.  
And now we're here, sleeping in my house. Is it destiny that brought us together? I didn't know.

But I do know one thing; Embry is the one.


	17. Mr Junella

**Hi (:**

**Sorry for the very late update. I'm really busy with school, work and sports the last couple of weeks.  
I never had any free time at all, which really bothered me. I know that it isn't an excuse, but I'm still sorry.**

**Again, I'm really writing in the future. I just want to say that I'm making a second part of the Embry-and-Robin story.  
I'm not sure if I'm posting it in this 'book'. It would make it easy, though.**

Anyway, you'll see when you read further that it is a habit that you give your girlfriend a ring, to let everyone know  
that she's yours. Robin never told Embry about that, because it didn't matter to her. But when she saw her boss again,  
she rememberd the habits so she didn't introduced embry as her boyfriend. Her boss conciders her as family, like a daughter,  
so he doesn't want her to get hurt.  
And Embry just wants to make a good impression ^^

**Have fun (:**

**xoxo TATF**

Embry P.O.V

_I was on the beach, back in La Push and I wondered how I get there. I wasn't worried about Robin's absence.  
In fact, I knew that she was coming to see me. Like we had a date.  
"Embry," her voice seemed a whisper, but I could hear her voice clearly. She wore a white dress, with her hair in the wind.  
She smiled at me, gorgeous as she was. I ran towards her and lifted her up. She laughed, and looked at me playfully.  
I understood what she meant and I moved my head towards hers.  
"Wake up you sleepy!" she suddenly said.  
_

"What? What?" I said and looked right into her eyes. She was different now, but still gorgeous.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt your dream, but I have to get to work. And I can't leave you here," she explained and helped me with standing up.

"What time is it?" I asked and nudged in my eyes.

"3 o'clock – in the afternoon."

I stretched my arms. "I really slept a long time. Maybe it's the perfect bed."

She laughed and poked me. "Perfect bed? Just wait until you sleep in my bed."

In her bed. I don't think it's a good idea. Not that I don't want to sleep with her in her bed, but it's too soon.  
Or not? Anyway, I didn't want to rush it. I had to take it slow. One step at a time.

"Okay. Where do you work?" I asked to change the subject. I felt a little embarrassed.

"In a cafeteria. It doesn't pay much, but I really enjoy working there. I bet you like him."

I smiled. "He doesn't bother that I hang out there, like all day?"

"My boss is really open and make you feel like you're family. He's kind and very nice. I'm sure he's okay with that."  
I nodded and suddenly realized that Robin was aimed with a pair of jeans and a shirt. I looked at her with a not-understanding glance.

"Am I supposed to wear that?"

"Yes. You can't wear the same clothes as, like three weeks ago."

I poked her in her belly. "I cleaned those clothes yesterday."

She laughed. "In a river doesn't count as cleaning. And besides, you'll get a reward," she said in a mysterious voice.

That caught my attention. "What kind of reward?" I asked curious.

"You'll only know when you put these clothes on."

She handed over the clothes, and I accepted them with a little dislike and sighed.  
I changed my shorts for the long jeans and she swiftly covered her face. I could see her face getting a little red.

"Couldn't you give me at least a warning?"

"Don't you like what you see?" I challenged.

She smiled, still covering her eyes, and recovered. "That's not the point."

"Is that a yes?"

She put her hands down, and looked at me like it was obvious. "Girls who aren't attractive to you are nuts."

I never had success with girls. I was always so shy, it really stood in my way. But my bumped up state never changed something.  
I was still the same, which was a good thing. And now it finally brought up something great.  
Something that I'd never found if I was still 100% human. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her towards me.  
She put her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

"I like it when you're close to me."

"That makes both of us."

We stood there for a while and I felt happy. We didn't need to talk, it was just a peaceful moment. A beautiful moment.  
"I love you," she whispered. That was the first time she really said it. It was so weird how those three little words could make me extremely happy.  
But it didn't feel like words. She really meant it.

"I love you too," I answered and hold her tighter.

She loosened her grip as a sign that I had to let her go. She had to go to work, and she isn't the kind of person who always comes too late.  
She didn't grab her jacket when she went outside, and waited for me to follow.

"No jacket? I heard that it was gonna be cold today."

She smiled. "No, silly. I have you so no cold wind would make me shiver."

I shrugged. "That's true." I followed her, but swiftly grabbed her jacket.  
She could be sick at the end of the day without a jacket. I put the jacket around her shoulders, and she sighed.

"You're just like my parents."

"So it's normal to date your parents?" I joked.

She poked me and I put my arm around her waist. She placed her hand in mine, and again I felt like the most luckiest guy on this planet.

In a few minutes we were at her work. It was small, but it had it charms. Robin worked there alone today with her boss.  
He was an old man, and reminded me off Santa with his white beard.

"Aah, Robin!" he said enthusiastically and gave her a hug. "And who might this be?" he asked and looked at me.  
I didn't feel uncomfortable, it was like he asked me what I wanted for Christmas.

"This is Embry," Robin introduced me.  
He put his arm in front of me and shook my hand.

"Hello Embry, I'm Mr Junella the owner of this wonderful place. How come I've never seen you before? A guy with my age knows every face in this town."

Robin looked at me, a little nervous. "I'm new in town," I decided to say.  
He seemed to know that I was lying, but he didn't ask further.

"Mr Junella, I think Embry can be helpful for the cafetaria. I mean with lifting heavy things."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. He looks like he can lift up a car!"  
We all laughed, but me and Robin both knew that I could. With no effort.

"Robin, could you start with the basic things? Then I'll use your boyfriend here for a minute." He winked at Robin, and I saw her starring at the ground.  
She murmured something about 'working in the back' and I followed Mr Junella. He took my outside, to his car. It was a load truck.

"We're going to pick up some boxes. Usually my nephew helps me, but he couldn't make it this weekend. So I'm really happy that I can use you today."  
He opened the door for me, and I sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm really happy with the warm welcome," I laughed.

He started the car and we left the small shop behind us. He was quiet for a few minutes, which I thought was weird.  
Of course, he made a very warm first impression, but I could tell that he considered Robin as family.  
Wasn't he even a little curious about her sudden huge, unknown boyfriend? Maybe it was better that he didn't ask anything.  
I couldn't make things up – I wasn't familiar with this town.

"So Embry," he coughed. "Where do you live, at the moment?"

_Dang it._ The first question and that was even hard to answer. I couldn't simply say that I live in Robin's house, secretly.

"Well, I can't remember the street name. We're still moving."  
What a lame answer. He wouldn't believe me, that's for sure.

"I see. And where did you live before you moved?"

Finally, I question that I didn't have to lie about. I half smiled. "In La Push." That wasn't made up in the story, was it?

"La Push, isn't that a reservation for some kind of tribe? Robin told me once about it."

I nodded. "The Quileute tribe. I decent from one of the Quileute leaders, like other boys in the reservation."

"Are they all so big like you?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe they feed us hormones."

The conversation was better than I thought. He didn't seem to question my vague explanation for where I live now, he was interested in my past.

"And you finished high school?"

"Yes."

"And what are your plans for the future?"

I never had any plans for the future. I had my duty, protecting the people who live near and around La Push from the evil vampires.  
And besides that, I could have a family when I imprinted. But a full time job would never be an option, unless I quit fulfilling my duty as a shapeshifter.

"I'm interested in fixing cars. In La Push I worked in a garage, but not for the money. I liked it there."

"How long did you work there?"

"For a while. Since I was 14 actually," I answered, not suspecting where he was getting to.

"And how old are you now?"

Good question. In theory I was 18 years, but that didn't matter to me anymore. I looked like a 25 year-old guy, not a young adult.  
He wouldn't buy that. Mr Junella looked at me, smiling and waiting for an answer.

"I'm 18," I said.

"18. You look older."

"Hear that all the time," I laughed, glad that he believed me.

"Sorry, I'm an curious old man, but why isn't she wearing your ring?"

"My ring?" I asked confused.

"Yes, your ring. The ring you gave when you asked her to be your girl."

I frowned. "I never gave her a ring. Is it a habit?"

"Yes. It's normal that guys give their girlfriends a ring, otherwise she's still available."

What's that kind of habit? You only give a girl a ring to propose her. If I give Robin a ring, it's because I'm asking her to marry me.  
Not to be my _girlfriend._ She's a lot more than that.

"You know, I might have some good rings back in the store. I could give you one, if you wanted."

"Really?"

"But," he warned me, "you have to give the ring after a nice, fancy dinner. She really has to enjoy herself before you ask her. She deserves that."  
He sounded like a father. He just wanted the best for Robin, like he wanted for other people.

"I think she really likes you, so be careful with her," he ventilated.

"I will," I promised, to myself and to him. And of course to Robin.

Suddenly he pulled over and we were at another building with lots of boxes. It looked like an old hangar.

"Here we are. Could you pick up those boxes for me?" he asked with a smile, and it felt like he accepted me.


End file.
